Hora de Aventuras con Finn y PC: La Película
Wiki PC x Finn & Finnceline: La Película, es la primera película Oficial de esta Wiki. Saldrá en 2014 y transcurre entre la segunda y tercera temporada de la wiki. Sipnosis Finn, PC y Jake teletrasportados por un ajugero de gusano creado por una persona misteriosa a La Tierra de la vida real, donde un ser misterioso quiere almacenarlos en capsulas criogénicas junto con otros protagonistas de otras series de televisión de dibujos animados y peliculas. Ese agujero de gusano se forma cada semana y deben huir del ser misterioso y llegar al proximo destino del agujero: Madrid, España. Historia '1º Capitulo' En una dimensión misteriosa. Sombra Misteriosa: Llegó la hora Igor, es el momento para el que llevamos más de seis meses esperando... Igor: Sí... Sombra Misteriosa: Tu deber es ir a Ooo con este aparato, que permitirá que eso a lo que tu llamas portales dimensionales sean portales de verdad, cogelo. La Sombra Misteriosa le tira un artefacto e Igor y éste abre un portal. Igor: (A punto de cruzar el portal) Ah, y no me llames más Igor, llamame por mi nombre... Googax. Googax entra en el portal mientras un gran destello invade la pantalla. (INTRO DE LA PELICULA EN OBRAS) Mientras, en otra dimensión, en una casa de Danville. Policía: Lo sentimos señora, Phineas no aparece.... Linda: (Llorando) Phineas.... Policía: Lo mismo pasa con la otra chica, una tal Isabella... Linda: (Llorando) Es la vecina de enfrente... Policía: Calmese, los encontraremos. Linda: (Se calma un poco) Muchas gracias agente... El policía se va a casa de al lado. Del jardín sale Candace. '2º Capitulo' Candace: Lo he oído todo.... Linda: Tranquila hija, los encontrarán.... Candace: (Llora) Espero que sí... Linda: (Abraza a Candace) Y yo también., yo también... La imagen vuelve a cambiar a otra dimensión, donde todos son ponis, en Ponyville, donde cinco chicas y un dragoncito están tristes. Rainbow Dash: Ya hacen 3 semanas de la desaparición de Twi y de Flash... Pinkie Pie: Y... ¿si no vuelve jamás? Spike: Algún día tendrá que volver... Pinkie Pie: ¿Y si...? Fluttershy: Dejemoslo, puede aparecer o puede que no vuelva a aparecer... Spike: Ella aparecerá, lo presiento... Applejack: Te lo inventas, dragón. Rainbow Dash: No volverá a aparecer... Spike: Hay que pensar en positivo, ¿que os ha pasado? Sois los elementos de la armonía... Pinkie Pie: Ya no... Todas se van. Spike: (Llorando) Twi... Vuelve por favor.... Mientras, en otra dimensión donde están todos los videojuegos la megafonía suena. Megafonía: Se advierte al personaje "Vanellope Von Sweetz" que vuelva a su juego "Sugar Rush", si no aparece en una semana su juego está en riesgo de desaparición, repito, su juego está en riesgo... La pantalla se funde en negro. Mientras en Ooo, expecificamente en Chuchelandia: Finn, Chicle y Jake juegan al "UNO". Finn: Jope, no es justo.... PC: Finn, esto va así, si saco la carta "+4" coges 4 cartas de la baraja... ¿No te has leído las reglas? Finn: No, pero da igual (Coge cuatro cartas) PC: Sigamos... '3º Capitulo' Jake: Me aburro, ¿hacemos otra cosa? (Tira las cartas que tenía al suelo) PC: Bien, ¿y que queréis hacer? Finn: Pues... De repente se abre un portal que crea una gran onda expansiva y desmaya a los tres. Googax: Os venís conmigo... Finn: (Se despierta) ¿Eh? Googax saca un saco e intenta meter a Jake. Finn: ¡Dejale! (Le pega una patada) PC: (Se despierta) Auch.... ¡Finn! (Se levanta) Googax usa un taser y electrocuta a Finn. PC: ¡Noo! Googax: Señorita, es de muy mala educación gritar a la gente. PC: ¡Dejame, idiota! ¡Poli Bananaaa! Googax: Es inútil que te resistas. (Googax le da un golpe con una vara y ella se desmaya) ¡Es hora de cumplir la promesa! Los Polis Banana llegan y Googax cruza el portal, éste se cierra formando otra onda expansiva que sacude el reino. Finn, PC y Jake despiertan en un laboratorio misterioso, junto a otras personas atadas. Finn: ¡Idiota! ¡Liberanos! Sombra Misteriosa: Ja,ja. Sigue soñando... Finn: ¡Dejanos! ¿Por que nos has secuestrado? Sombra Misteriosa: Eso lo descubrirás más adelante, chavalín... Finn: ¡Serás! (Intenta liberarse) Twilight Sparkle: Es inútil, llevamos 3 semanas aquí encerrados.... '4º Capitulo' Phineas: Sí, es imposible salir... Finn: Pero, ¡Habrá alguna forma! Isabella: Es imposible... PC: Jope... Sombra Misteriosa: ¡Callaos! En cuanto venga Googax con el nitrogeno os convertiréis en simple hielo. Mordecai: No, nitrogeno otra vez... Finn: Debe de haber una forma.... PC: ¡Ptts! Finn. Finn: ¿Eh? PC: Tengo una idea. Finn: Oh, ¿cual? Jake se mete en la conversación. Jake: Bien. PC: Necesitamos distraer al tío misterioso ese. Jake: ¿Pero como? PC: Pues... Aquí hay como 13 personas más, podemos montar una bronca. Finn: ¡Fántastica idea! Sombra Misteriosa: ¡Silencio! Finn: Ahora hablamos chicos. La persona se acerca a Finn. Sombra Misteriosa: ¿Con que te gusta hablar, eh? '5º Capitulo' Finn: Si... Sombra Misteriosa: ¡Calla! ¡Aquí sólo hablamos nosotros! ¿Te queda claro? Finn: Sí... Sombra Misteriosa: Bien... Este tonto se retrasa, voy a ver que pasa... (Se va del laboratorio) Uno de los dos ponis se acerca a Finn. Flash Sentry: ¡Pshh! Finn: ¿Eh? Flash Sentry: Os han cogido... Finn: Me suenas mucho, ¿Te conozco? Flash Sentry: Yo os envié un mensaje... Finn: ¡Sii! ¡Te conozco! Flash Sentry: Pero veo que os han cogido también.... Finn: Sí, pero tenemos un plan. Flash Sentry: ¡Genial! Por eso os avisé, siento que no funcionase. Finn: No pasa nada, mira. Finn le susurra el plan. Flash Sentry: Es perfecto. Finn: Vale, ve diciendoselo a los demás. Nosotros nos preparamos. Flash Sentry: Genial. Ah, me llamo Flash Sentry, encantado. Finn: Yo soy Finn, igualmente. Finn y Flash se giran y cada uno va a lo suyo. Finn: Vale, chicos, ya hemos hecho amigos. '6º Capitulo' PC: Genial, pero ese idota vendrá en cualquier momento... Entonces aparecen los dos malvados. PC: Lo sabía. Finn: A lo mejor la gente de aquí se ha enterado del plan... Finn mira a Flash y éste le devuelve la mirada. Finn: Genial, actuaremos ahora. Googax: ¡Tu, niño pelirojo! Phineas: ¿Que? Googax: ¡Levanta, irás primero! Isabella: ¡No! Phineas mira a Flash. Finn: Se sabe el plan, genial. PC: ¡Sí! Finn: ¡Yo le sustituyo! Googax: Vale, uno por otro, da igual, acabaréis así todos... Finn se levanta y Phineas le susurra. Phineas: (Susurrando) Gracias tío. Finn: (Susurrando) De nada, estaros preparados. Sombra Misteriosa: ¡Dejad de hablar, idiotas! Googax, mete al niño en la capsula. Googax: Sí. Finn mira a su alrededor. '7º Capitulo' Finn: (Pensando) Veo un cúter, genial. Googax: ¡Avanza, inútil! Finn: Sí... Finn va hacia la cápsula, que está cerca de la mesa, y al lado de la cápsula se para. Googax: ¡Niño, muevete! (Le quita las cuerdas y le empuja) Finn: Ahora, pero antes... Finn le pega una patada a Googax y coge el cúter. Finn: ¡Chicle! (Le lanza el cúter en la posición que hace que se corten las cuerdas) PC: ¡Sí! Jake: ¿Por que no he usado mis poderes? (Jake intenta estirarse, pero no puede) Isabella: No puedes, todo lo mágico aquí es invalido debido a el eclipse... Jake: Jope... (PC le desata) Googax: ¿Que? Sombra Misteriosa: ¡Capturales, inútil! Googax: Sí, amo. Googax lucha contra Finn. Finn: ¡Chicle, Jake! ¡Liberad a los otros! PC: ¡Si! PC y Jake van liberando a más gente, que a su vez liberan a los otros. PC: ¡Rápido! ¡Salgamos de aquí! Sombra Misteriosa: ¡No! Todos son liberados y van hacia Googax. Isabella: ¡Coged ese mando! Phineas: ¡El eclipse acabará pronto! Isabella: Las varitas... PC: ¡Esas varitas! ¿Son vuestras? (A Finn) ¡Finn! ¡Las varitas! '8º Capitulo' Finn: ¡Ahora voy, estoy ocupado! Flash: ¡Pasa las varitas! Finn: ¡Toma! (Finn coge las varitas y se las lanza a Flash) Flash: (Coge las varitas) ¡Tomad! (Se las lanza a Phineas e Isabella) Isabella: ¡Bien! Phineas: Fue buena idea inventar las váritas. Isabella: Espera, quedan dos minutos para que el eclipse acabe... Penny: Jo... Finn sigue luchando contra Googax. Finn: Eres bueno... Googax: Sí, pues esto no acaba de empezar (Le electrocuta) PC: ¡Finn! Vanellope: Oh, oh. Jake: ¡Finn! Todos van a socorrerle. Isabella: ¡Ahora, pide el deseo! Phineas: ¡Deseo que todos volvamos a casa! El crea portales se abre y crea un portal hacia Ooo. Mordecai: ¡Corred! ¡Cruzad! Gumball: ¡Ahora o nunca, Penny! Gumball y Penny cruzan. Mordecai: ¡Vamos, Margaret! Margaret: Si. Ellos también cruzan. '9º Capitulo' Isabella: ¡Rápido, Phineas! Phineas: No podemos dejarlos aquí tirados. Flash: Lo mismo digo, Twi. Isabella y Twilight: Hombres. Vanellope: ¡Tú, bicho viejo! ¡Ven aquí y mueve tu culo gordo! Googax: ¡Serás maldita niña! Vanellope empieza a correr. Vanellope: ¡Vamos chicos! El portal se empieza a cerrar lentamente. PC: Oh,oh... Sombra Misteriosa: ¡Deja a la cría! ¡Te está engañando! Vanellope: Ja, ja. Finn se despierta. PC: ¡Finn! Jake: Finn, tío. Twilight Sparkle: ¡Rápido! ¡El portal se cierra! Todos corren hacia el portal pero antes de llegar se cierra. Todos: Oh, oh... Finn: ¡Noo! '10º Capitulo' SM: ¡Ahora sois míos! (Se acerca a ellos) PC: ¡Finn, haz algo! Twilight se agarra a todos y se teletransportan detrás de la Sombra. Jake: ¡Corred si no queréis convertiros en hielo picado! Todos comienzan a correr y Googax les persigue. De pronto, agarra a Vanellope. Vanellope: ¡Aaaaah! ¡Suéltame, estúpido! (Le pega una bofetada y Googax grita) Flash comienza a volar en círculos alrededor de Googax, y él se marea y se cae. Googax: ¡Maldito y absurdo pony con alas! (Coge su táser, se levanta y empieza a perseguirles de nuevo, pero Vanellope empieza a tirar caramelos al suelo y se resbala) SM: ¡YA ESTÁ BIEN DE TONTERÍAS! (Activa una palanca y el laboratorio se empieza a inundar) PC: ¡Aaaaahh! ¡El agua me va fatal! Twilight empieza a volar y la coge. PC: ¡Gracias! Twilight: ¿Para qué están las amigas? SM: ¡Dentro de poco, para nada! ¡Googax! ¡Los cubos! Googax activa una palanca y se empiezan a verter cubos de agua en las alas de Twilight, que va cayendo al suelo. Flash: ¡NO! Flash la coge y mira alrededor. PC: ¡Hay una puerta en esa dirección! (Señala más allá de las cápsulas) Todos corren hacia allí, pero Googax se pone en medio. PC: ¡YA ME HE HARTADO DE TI! (Le pega un puñetazo) ¡Toma esa, maldito pervertido! '11º Capítulo' Todos llegan a la salida y Jake abre la puerta. Primero pasa Twilight, luego Isabella y PC, y luego Flash, Phineas y Finn. Por último, él. PC: (Mira que hay unas escaleras larguísimas ascendentes) ¡Oh, no! Todos empiezan a subirlas corriendo, pero Googax y la Sombra abren la puerta y empiezan a subirlas también. Googax: ¡Alto! ¡Alto! Al fin, las escaleras se terminan, y todos salen a una cantina llena de gente extraña. Twilight: ¡¿Qué clase de sitio es este?! Entonces el cantinero cierra la puerta de metal por la que iba a entrar Googax, y se ve su forma marcada en el hierro. Isabella: Muchas gracias, señor cantinero. Cantinero: De nada... después de todo, acordamos que si llegabais aquí, érais míos. PC: ¡¿Qué?! Todos los que están en la cantina se empiezan a levantar y a ir hacia ellos. Motorista: ¡Vamos a daros una paliza! Finn: ¡No si yo te la doy antes! Entonces el motorista le rompe un vaso de cerveza vacío en la cabeza. Twilight: Oh, no... Finn empieza a sangrar. Jake: ¡Deja en paz a mi tron, estúpido musculitos! ¡Cuando termine contigo parecerás Ally McBeal! Los dos empiezan a luchar, mientras PC e Isabella van hacia Finn. PC: Cariño, ¿estás bien? Twilight: ¡Yo te ayudo! (Su cuerno empieza a brillar y la herida de Finn cicatriza) ¡Como nuevo! Finn: ¡Gracias! '12º Capítulo' El motorista es derrotado por Jake. Cantinero: ¡Id todos a por ellos, inútiles! Todos empiezan a ir hacia ellos, pero Jake se hace pequeño y se chocan. PC: ¡Flash, abre la puerta! De pronto, un motorista coge a Vanellope, que grita y se rompen los cristales de la puerta. Flash: Creo que no será necesario. Todos salen y se alejan de la cantina. Todos menos Vanellope. Finn: ¡No, tío! ¡La niña! Isabella: Se llama Vanellope... Finn: ¡Pues Vanellope! Todos entran de nuevo y los motoristas los atrapan. Cantinero: Ahora sois todos míos... (Se acerca a ellos con una jeringa) Vanellope: ¡Aparta tus sucias manos de mí, borracho! Entonces Twilight usa su cuerno y hace pequeños a algunos de los motoristas. Twilight: ¡CORRED! Todos empiezan a correr, pero el cantinero se va transformando en un monstruo. Cantinero: ¡Malditos dibujitos! ¡No podréis contra mí! Twilight: ¡¿Qué nos has llamado?! Cantinero: ¡Lo que sois! (Coge a Twilight y la tira contra la pared, ella cae con los ojos cerrados) ¡Toma esa! Flash: ¡Nooooo! (Comienza a volar hacia el cantinero y le empuja contra la pared) ¡CORRED! (El cantinero coge a Flash y todos cogen a Twilight para ayudarla a salir de la cantina) Finn: ¡No, esperad! ¡Flash está dentro! Flash: ¡Largaos de aquí! ¡No os preocupéis por mí! '13º Capítulo' Vanellope: ¡Ya has oído al pony! ¡Arreando de aquí! Twilight: (Despierta sobresaltada) ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! Se ve al cantinero acercarse a Flash y se cierran las puertas de la taberna. Twilight empieza a llorar y PC e Isabella se acercan a consolarla. PC: Twilight... tu cuerno... El cuerno de Twilight empieza a brillar azul y aparece alguien en pantalla. Son unos ponies en una ciudad llena de casas de madera. Applejack: ¡Twilight! ¡Twilight! ¿Dónde estás? Rarity: ¡Twilight! Oh, querida... Rainbow Dash: ¡Si esto es una broma no tiene gracia! Pinkie Pie: (Llorando a lágrima viva) ¡TWILIGHT! Shining Armor: Twili... ¿dónde estás? Uno de los guardias también ha desaparecido... La pantalla cambia de escena y se ve una casa. Candace: Antes sólo quería pillarle... Pero ahora... ¡quiero encontrarle! Ferb se abraza a Candace. Candace: Mamá y papá han ido a la policía. Tienen que encontrarlos o no podré soportarlo... De nuevo, la pantalla cambia y se ve todo Ooo y a Marceline, Simon y PL en Chuchelandia. Marceline: (Mira una foto de Finn, Jake, PC, Simon, Llama y ella) Oh, Dios mío... ¿Dónde están? PL: He organizado una búsqueda masiva en mi Reino. Pronto los encontrarán. El cuerno de Twilight se apaga. Isabella: ¡Tenemos que volver! ¡Por nuestros seres queridos! Phineas: ¡Sí! Pero antes debemos averiguar dónde estamos... Todos salen al exterior de un callejón y ven una gran ciudad llena de edificios iluminados y altos, y gente paseando por las calles. Isabella: Twilight, Jake, no podéis ir así por las calles de Nueva York... Phineas: ¿Y tú cómo sabes que estamos en Nueva York? '14º Capítulo' Isabella: He viajado aquí un par de veces... PC: Tengo ropa de sobra en mi bolso... (Saca dos vestidos rosas y unas diademas e impermeables fucsias) Tomad. Jake: ¡No pienso ponerme esto! Isabella: Si no quieres que la gente te mire como a un bicho raro, te lo tendrás que poner. Jake: Pareceré un bicho raro de todas formas... (Coge forma de chica y se pone las cosas) Finn: Ahora eres Jakina. (Ríe) Jake: Ja, ja, ja. Twilight se pone la ropa desanimada. PC: No sé si con esto bastará para una pony... ¡Ya sé! (Saca unos rotuladores de su bolso y le pinta unas cremalleras a Twilight) ¡Ahora eres un disfraz! Twilight suspira y se mete en el callejón llorando. Twilight: Soy ridícula, y un bicho raro en este sitio. No quiero salir, y además... Flash... (Llora) PC: (Se acerca a Twilight) Debemos intentarlo. Por él y por todos los que nos quieren. Debemos irnos de aquí y buscaremos la manera de volver a nuestros hogares, ¿vale? Twilight: Sí. Lo haré. Todos salen y de pronto se oye un rugido. Jake: ¡Qué hambre...! Vanellope: (Le pega un cachete) ¡Idiota, me has dado un susto de muerte! Jake: Mi espalda... Isabella: Conozco un restaurante chino muy bueno cerca de aquí. Seguidme. Todos van caminando, pero de repente alguien coge a PC y la mete en un callejón. PC: ¡AAAAAAAHHH! Monegros: Prepárate para jugar, Princesita. Finn: ¡¿Qué haces tú, flipao?! (Le pega un puñetazo) Monegros: ¡Sahara! ¡Atacama! ¡Venid aquí ahora mismo! '15º Capítulo' Aparecen dos hombres vestidos con chaquetas de cuero, y con navajas. Monegros: Rajad a estos idiotas. Sahara y Atacama se van acercando a Finn y PC, pero aparece Twi y, con su cuerno, los convierte en naranjas. Twilight: No tengo tiempo para esto. ¡Vámonos! Todos se van corriendo y se esconden en un restaurante de la zona. Finn: (Enfadado) Ya me estoy hartando... ¿Es este el restaurante? Isabella: No, este es indio. De pronto aparece un hombre con turbante. Hombre con Turbante (HT): ¿Vosotrrrrrros querrrerrrr prrrrrrobarrrrr comida de mi rrrrrestaurrrrante? Jake: ¡SÍ! Me muero de hambre... HT: (Saca un plato lleno de curry y se lo da a Jake) Come. Jake coge una cucharada y empieza a ponerse rojo. Jake: ¡¡¡PICA!!! (Se va al baño) De pronto aparecen dos mujeres indias y se ponen a bailar. HT: Cogerrrrrles. Las dos indias van hacia PC y la sujetan de un brazo, después se la llevan a la trastienda. Finn: ¿Qué... qué acaba de pasar? Se empiezan a oír ruidos que provienen del baño del restaurante. Vanellope: ¡Es el perro! Finn: ¡JAKE! De pronto todo el restaurante se empieza a derrumbar. Finn: ¡Chicly! (Se oye a PC gritar en la trastienda) ¡Jake! (Se oye a Jake gritar en el baño) HT: Elegirrr rrrrápido debes. Finn: ¡Vete a tomar viento! (Le da un puñetazo) ¡Ya estoy harto de que los inútiles como tú nos retrasen! Twilight entra en la trastienda y saca a PC. Finn: ¡JAKE! '16º Capítulo' Jake: ¡FINN! HT: ¡Nunca llegarrrás! (Empieza a tocar la flauta y apareze una serpiente gigante) ¡Ataca, basilisco! Basilisco: Pssss.... (Echa la cabeza hacia atrás y se prepara para atacar a Finn, pero Twilight lo convierte en una naranja) Vanellope: A ti te gustan mucho las naranjas, ¿verdad? Twilight: ¡Mucho! ¡Así que cállate antes de que te convierta en una! PC: ¡Finn! ¡Salgamos de aquí! Todos salen, pero Finn se queda dentro. Finn: ¡Jake! Twilight: ¡NO HAY TIEMPO! (Coge a Finn y se teletransportan a la salida) ¡VÁMONOS! El restaurante termina de derrumbarse. Finn: Jake... PC: Dejalo, habrá que irse. Finn: Pero... De pronto, Jake aparece. Finn: ¡Jake! PC: ¡Jake! ¿Como escapaste? Jake: Me encogí antes de que la puerta se derrumbase. Finn: ¡Genial! Vanellope: Chicos, siento ser yo la que termine la diversión, pero... (Señala a Googax, que viene corriendo hacia ellos) Finn: ¡Corred! Todos se ponen a correr. Isabella: ¡Cerca de aquí hay un parque gigantísimo, con un super bosque! Phineas: ¡Vallamos allí! Isabella: ¡Vale, cuando diga la señal os giráis muy rápido, le despistaremos! Jake: (Mira atrás) ¡Que viene! '17º Capítulo' Phineas: ¡Nos acercamos! PC: Se ve. Finn: ¡Hay que dar un impulso! Twilight: ¡Ya se! ¡El hechizo ralentizador! PC: No me gusta como suena eso... Twilight: Tranquila (Ríe levemente) Es muy divertido. Finn: ¡Úsalo ya, que nos pilla! Twilight: ¡Agarraos a mi! Todos se agarran a ella, de su cuerno sale un destello morado que hace que todo menos ellos vaya más lento. Phineas: ¡Genial, le estamos adelantando! Twilight: ¡Rápido, su efecto no dura mucho! Isabella: ¡Giraaaaad! Todos giran y el tiempo vuelve a ser normal. Isabella: (Susurrando) Venid aquí, daremos la vuelta al edificio. Todos cruzan por donde va Isabella y despistan a Googax, después salen del callejón y se ve el parque. Isabella: ¡Y hemos llegado! ¡Central Park! Finn: Ya, pero, ¿exactamente, donde estamos? Isabella: Nueva York. Finn: Emm... Isabella: ¿Estados Unidos? PC: Finn, Panem. Finn: Ahh... Phineas: (Mira un localizador) Chicos, malas noticias... Vanellope: ¿Que pasa? Phineas: Pues... '18º Capítulo' PC: Ay, Dios... Phineas: Mientras estabamos encerrados en el laboratorio diseñé un localizador parecido a los portales que puede crear Googax, usando una consola, un tubo y unas pinzas. Finn: ¿Y? Phineas: Trás semanas de estudios intensivos, he podido verificar, que sus "viajecitos interdimensionales temporales" crean un rastro de "Manax"... Vanellope: ¿Manax? Phineas: Sí, una sustancia mágina celeste, es la única sustancia mágica que puede dar poderes a las personas aquí, además, es conocida en TODAS las dimensiones del cosmos, sólo los mágos la pueden usar... Isabella: Uf... Phineas: También, logré verificar que nosotros somos más raros en esta dimensión debido a las cantidades de Manax que recibimos al entrar en los portales... Twilight: Maldito Manax... Phineas: Ah, hay una buena noticia. Finn: ¡Dila! Phineas: Como iba diciendo, debido a las cantidades de Manax, se abré un portal, lo malo, se ha movido un poco... PC: ¿Un poco? Phineas: Si bueno, para que mentir... está a medio mundo... Vanellope: ¿Pero qué diablos? ¿Donde está? Phineas: En España... PC: Ay, Dios... Jake: (Susurrando) Viene el loco... Vanellope: (Susurrando) A esconderse. Todos se esconden en las esquinas de cada callejón. '19º Capítulo' Googax pasa. Finn: (Susurrando a PC y Twilight, que se han escondido con el) Hay que trincarle. Twilight: (Susurrando) Vale, tengo una idea. Finn: (Se levanta de su sitio) ¡TÚ, ADEFESIO! Googax: Niñato, mis ayudantes no te han podido contigo, pero no te creas que esto ha acabado. Googax va a por Finn. Twilight: ¿Adonde vas tú? (Usa su magia y lo levita) ¿Que pensabas? Googax: ¡Os congelaré a todos! Jake se transforma en catapulta y Twilight lo deja ahí, después Jake lo manda por los aires. Vanellope: ¿A donde créeis que llegará? Phineas: A Canadá. Todos ríen. Isabella: Siguamos. Todos entran al parque. Finn: Wow, es super grande. Isabella: Es media cuidad. PC: Wow. Isabella: Venid aquí, creo que hay una estación de metro que nos llevará a Chicago, y allí hay un aeropuerto. PC: ¿Luego que haremos? Phineas: Nuestra preoridad es huír de aquí. Vanellope: ¿Y después? Phineas: Cogeremos un vuelo a Miami y después cogeremos un crucero... Finn: Oh, buena idea. Isabella: Espero que no nos crucemos con más idiotas raritos... Finn: Y yo... '20º Capítulo' Isabella: Cruzemos el parque. Jake: Tengo hambre, no hemos podido comer nada... Phineas: Y yo... Twilight: Y yo tambien.. PC: Si comemos algo corremos el riesgo de que nos ataque otro friki... Isabella: Parece que allí hay un puesto de perritos calientes. PC: ¿Téneis dinero? Finn: Creo que tengo algo por aqui... Finn saca su mochila. PC: Yo miraré a ver tambien. Todos rebuscan en sus bolsillos. Finn: Tengo 4 dólares. Phineas: Yo tengo 2. Isabella: Yo 3. Vanellope: Yo tengo una medalla que me dieron. Jake: Yo no tengo nada, pero antes de salir del restaurante le robé una especie de rubí al tío ese. Finn: Reuniremos todo, dadme esas cosas. Todos le dan lo que tenían a Finn. Finn: ¿No tienes nada, Chicly? PC: No, lo siento... Finn: Tranquila, yo te invito. Finn va a pedir los perritos. Vanellope: ¿Cuento un chiste? Jake: Vale. '21º Capítulo' Vanellope: ¿Como se llama la medalla más asquerosa? Isabella: ¿Cómo? Vanellope: Meda-asco, ja, ja, ja. Jake y Vanellope ríen. Isabella: ¿Vale? Finn: ¡No os lo vais a creer! Todos menos Twilight: ¡¿Qué?! Finn: ¡Mil dólares! PC e Isabella se desmayan. Vanellope: ¡Somos ricos! ¡Ricoooos! Finn: Pero... hay que cambiarlo en el banco. ¡No importa! Con estos 9 dólares nos sobra para comprarnos unos perritos. Finn trae los perritos y todos se sientan en un banco a comer. Jake: Delicioso... Llevo sin comer como 3 horas... Finn: (Se acerca a Twilight, que está triste sujetando su perrito) Twilight... ¿estás bien? Twilight: Sí... supongo. Es que... (Llora) Él... Finn: Te entiendo. Si a PC le pasara algo, no podría soportarlo. Twilight: ¡Pero no lo entiendes! ¡Él no estaría aquí de no ser por mí! '-FLASHBACK-' Se ve a una princesa acercándose a Twilight. Cadence: Twilight, ¿sabes quién ha venido hoy? Twilight: No, ¿quién? Cadence: ¡Rainbow Dash! '22º Capítulo' Twilight: ¡Genial! ¡Pasaremos un día genial juntas! Ya me sentía muy sola aquí... Aparece Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash: Hola, Twilight. ¡Cuánto tiempo! Twilight: Sí. Twilight mira que a Rainbow le brillan los ojos de color fucsia. Rainbow Dash: Oye, Twi, ¿te gusta alguien? Twilight: Puede... Tal vez... (Se sonroja) Tal vez un Guardia Real... Aparece Flash. Flash: ¿Quién me llama? ¡Princesa! (Se inclina) ¿Desea algo? Twilight: (Se sonroja) Bueno... Esto, yo... Cadence: Ahora vuelvo, chicos. Tengo un asunto que atender. (Se va) De pronto, Rainbow Dash se transforma en Googax. Googax: ¡Os venís conmigo, ponies! (Saca un táser y electrocuta a Flash. Luego va hacia Twilight y hay un fundido en negro) '-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-' Twilight: Si no hubiera delatado a Flash... Él no estaría aquí. (Llora) PC va a donde están los dos. PC: Twilight, anímate... Si todo esto está pasando sólo es por culpa de ese repugnante de Googax y su jefe. Ahora, vayamos al banco. Twilight: Vale... Pero esto de ser la única que es un caballo aquí... PC: Mira, haremos una cosa, Phineas y yo te ayudaremos. Twilight: ¿Cómo? Phineas: Bueno, podríamos inventar algo para volverte humana... Twilight: ¡Eso es! ¡Un hechizo! ¡Chicos, soís los mejores! Phineas: ¿Cómo se hace? Twilight: Pues, para empezar, debo estar muy concentrada. Apartaos, por favor. (Twilight hace un hechizo y se vuelve humana) ¡Ha funcionado! PC: ¡Genial! Ahora vamos a ese banco. '23º Capítulo' Finn: Em... ¿Sabes andar a dos piernas? Twilight: Bueno, le cogeré practica. Phineas: Genial, ahora debemos proseguir. PC: Sí. Todos llegan al banco. Finn: ¿Cómo se cambia esto? Phineas: ¿Eh? Jake: Que como se cambia esto. PC: Pídelo ahí, Jake y yo esperaremos aquí. Jake: Eso. Finn va al mostrador del banco. Cajero: Hola, ¿qué desea? Finn: ¿Podríamos cambiar estos objetos, por favor? Cajero: No, lo siento. Estos objetos de coleccionista deben cambiarse en una casa de empeños, podéis ir a la que está aquí al lado. Finn: ¿Objetos de coleccionista? Cajero: Sí, la medalla de la película "Rompe Ralph", el dólar de la serie "Hora de Aventuras" y otro billete de "Phineas y Ferb", por el rubí te pueden dar mucho dinero, yo diría que en total 5.000 o 6.000 dólares. Finn: ¿Hora de Aventuras? ¿Phineas y Ferb? ¿Rompe Ralph? Cajero: Sí, esas series de la que vaís disfrazados, que por cierto son muy buenos, añadiendo también ese disfraz de My Little Pony. Twilight: ¿Eh? De repende dos hombres encapuchados entran al banco y disparan arriba. Encapuchado 1: ¡Todo el mundo al maldito suelo! Todas las personas que hay allí se agachan. El Encapuchado va hacia el mostrador. Encapuchado 1: ¡Mete el dinero en el saco! ¡TODO! (Le da un saco) Cajero: Si... (Empieza a meter el dinero que tiene) '24º Capítulo' Encapuchado 1: ¡Más rápido! Jake: (Susurrando a Chicle) Hay que hacer algo... PC: Si. El Encapuchado 2 la oye. Encapuchado 2: (Agarra a PC y le pone la pistola en la cabeza) ¿Que vas a hacer, niñita disfrazada? Finn: ¡Dejala! Finn se levanta y le da un puñetazo al encapuchado 2. Encapuchado 1: (Empieza a disparar a Finn) ¡Toma! Finn: ¡Tienes menos puntería que Rubí en la feria! PC sale corriendo hacia el telefono. Encapuchado 2: (Se levanta) ¿Adonde ibas tú? (La coje) PC: Oh, a ningún sitio (Le muerde la mano) Encapuchado 2: (Gritando) ¡MALDITA CRIAJA! Jake le da al Encapuchado 2 tal puñetazo que se le sale un diente y le deja inconsciente. PC: (Susurrando al telefono) ¿Oiga, policía? ¡Venga rápido, hay un atraco en el "National Bank", aprisa, no es ninguna broma. (Pone el telefono al exterior y se oyen los disparos y gritos) ¡Rápido! (PC cuelga) Vanellope: Será mejor que atemos al tío sin piños por si acaso. Isabella: Sí. Cajero: ¡Toma! El cajero le tira una cuerda y Isabella hace un gran nudo. '25º Capítulo' Isabella: Insignia de atado, lista. PC: ¡Todos los que estáis aquí, es el momento de huir! Toda la gente que hay en el banco sale disparada afuera. Policía: Oh... El policía entra adentro. Policía: ¡Tú, ladrón! El Encapuchado 1 se da la vuelta y Finn le da un puñetazo que le tira al suelo. Policía: Muchas gracias, chavales. Ahora dejadle esto a la ley de Nueva York. Un rato después muchos coches de policía llegan y detienen a los ladrones. Policía: Chicos, no tengo palabras para agradeceros lo suficiente lo que habéis hecho, gracias. El policia les da una placa de agradecimiento a cada uno. Policía: Ah, y bonitos disfraces. Finn: ¿Gracias? PC: Si nos disculpa, debemos... Policía: (Interrumpe a Chicle) ¿Eso es oro? Chiquilla, no puedes ir por ahí con oro autentico. PC: Bueno, gracias por avisar (Se quita la corona y la mete en la mochila de Finn). Policía: Bueno, es hora de llevar a estos malotes a la cárcel. gracias de nuevo. Finn: De nada. El policía se mete en el coche y toda la patrulla se va. Cajero: Muchas gracias por todo, chicos. Recordad que podéis venir cuando queráis. Finn: Bueno, no creo que volvamos aquí. Cajero: Ah, ya sé, ¿habeís venido a la Comic Con de este año? PC: ¿Comic Con? Cajero: Pues os puedo llevar. Finn: Sí, a la Comic Con... Twilight: Si, pero antes queremos ir a la casa de empeños mas cercana. Cajero: Tenéis suerte, mi hermano tiene una casa de empeños, os llevaré. Isabella: Oh, muchas gracias. '26º Capítulo' Cajero: Esperadme aquí, ahora vuelvo. El Cajero cierra el banco y coge su coche. Cajero: ¿Cuantos soís? Finn: Siete... Cajero: Mi coche tiene 6 plazas, pero podeís ir apretujados detrás. Finn: No hay problema. Todos se montan en el coche y el cajero empieza a conducir, entonces empieza a llover. Cajero: Vaya por Dios. ¿Tenéis paraguas? Twilight: Sí. Una amiga me dejó uno. (Saca un paraguas conectado a una silla de montar, después lo mira y lo recoje sonrojada) Pero creo que lo he perdido... Jake: ¿Cómo se pierde un paraguas? PC: ¡Jake! (Al oído) ¿No ves que está disimulando? Cajero: ¿De qué habláis? Todos: ¡De nada! Cajero: Espero que no llueva mucho, esta semana libro y voy a coger un vuelo a Miami, de vacaciones. PC: ¿A Miami dice? Cajero: ¡Exacto! Estoy deseando ir a Miami Beach... No es verano, pero allí ¡sí lo es! O casi... PC: ¿Cuánto cuesta el vuelo ese? Cajero: Pues, con los impuestos y todo eso... tal vez 300 dólares por ticket. PC: ¿Y cuánto queda para la casa de empeños? Cajero: No lo sé. Con esta lluvia no veo bien, pero creo que queda poco. (Empeza a aparecer niebla) ¡NO! Creo que tardaremos más de lo previsto. Isabella: Por cierto, ¿cómo se llama? Cajero: Dan. ¿Y tú? '27º Capítulo' Isabella: Isabella. Encantada, Dan. Dan: Igualmente. De pronto empieza a oscurecer y se oyen golpes por encima del coche. PC: Granizo... Empieza a sonar el viento. Isabella: Tengo miedo... (Se acurruca con Phineas) PC: Esto ya es raro... Entonces oyen un golpe en la ventanilla. Isabella: ¡AAAAAHH! PC: ¡SÓLO ES UNA RAMA! Finn: ¿Seguro? Jake: ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! ¡SEGURO, SEGURO! Phineas: ¡ESO NO ES UNA RAMA! PC: Rezo por que lo sea... Dan: ¡Calma por ahí atrás! Encenderé las luces del coche. (Las intenta encender, pero no funcionan) Jo... No hay más remedio. Hay una posada por aquí cerca... PC: ¿Pero a dónde nos hemos ido? Isabella: Creo que hemos salido de la ciudad... Jake: No, si eso como que ya lo sabía. Finn: Tío, no seas borde. Jake: ¡ES QUE ESTOY ALTERADO! PC: Ufff, gracias por echarte hacia un lado, Finn, me moría de calor. Finn: No me he movido... Entre tú y yo estaba... Todos: ¡VANELLOPE! Dan: Ya hemos llegado. Id entrando mientras busco a la chica. (Dan frena y, cuando bajan, el coche ya va hacia el otro lado) PC: Nos hemos quedado solos... '28º Capítulo' Mientras tanto, en la carretera, Vanellope está inconsciente. Una niña llorando aparece a su lado. Niña: Quiero encontrar a mi mamá. Vanellope: (Se despierta) ¿Qué...? ¿Cómo te llamas? Niña: Claire. Vanellope: ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas, Claire? Claire: Busco a mi mamá, llevo veinticinco años buscándola. Vanellope: Es imposible que tengas tantos años... (Le intenta dar la mano, pero la atraviesa) Eres un fantasma... La escena cambia con Finn y los demás. Finn: Que no cunda el pánico, sólo hay que entrar a pedir habitación... Phineas: Vamos, no hay nada que temer. PC: Eso... Creo. Jake: Vamos gallinitas, solo hay que entrar. Isabella: Este hotel está hecho trizas, además somos muchos para una habitación. PC: Sí, pediremos una habitación, no quiero que nos separemos en ningún momento... Todos entran al hotel y van al mostrador. Finn toca el timbre. Recepcionista: ¿Sí? Finn: ¿Nos puede dar una habitación? Recepcionista: Claro, ¿tenéis equipaje? Phineas: No. Recepcionista: Vale, tomad las llaves, es la habitación ocho, subid por las escaleras, el ascensor está estropeado. PC: Uh, vale. Todos suben arriba, mientras Vanellope. '29º Capítulo' Vanellope: ¡Niña, no me hagas nada! Clarie: No... Ahora veréis... Vanellope: ¡Un momento! ¡Este mundo es muy soso! ¡Aquí los fantasmas no existen! Clarie: No soy un fantasma... (Clarie se transforma en la Sombra Misteriosa) Vanellope: Oh oh... SM: Creo que todo está clarísimo. Os secuestro, os congelo y me dejáis en paz... Vanellope: Dios mio, esto da para rato... SM: Pero, como todos los estupidos no os pillan, lo tendré que hacer yo. Vanellope: ¿Donde está el otro pony? SM: Ahora mismo, está capturado en el laboratorio, pero eso es lo de menos, ahora preocupate por lo que te va a pasar a ti... La Sombra Misteriosa se va a avalanzar sobre Vanellope pero se ve una luz. SM: ¿Eh? Vanellope: Mira, tío. Si algo he descubierto de este mundo extraño, es que también hay carreteras, así que... Vanellope se aparta y el coche de Dan que ha ido a buscarla da un golpe a la Sombra Misteriosa y cae por el quitamiedos hacia el barranco. Dan sale del coche. Dan: Chiquilla, ¿Estás bien? Vanellope: Si, ¡gracias! Dan: No hay tiempo, sube al coche. Vanellope sube y Dan arranca. Dan: ¿Como habías desaparecido? Vanellope: Sólo recuerdo que algo me empujaba hacia el maletero y me desmayé... Dan: Sois muy extraños todos, vaís disfrazados de los personajes de las series que se han cancelado... Vanellope: ¿Qué? Dan: Sí, me estáis dando una hipotesis, pero esperaré a decirosla a todos... Vanellope: Si... '30º Capítulo' Dan y Vanellope llegan al hotel y entran. Dan: Disculpe, ¿donde están los otros niños disfrazados? Recepcionista: En la ocho. Dan: Vale, gracias, ¿cuanto es por noche? Recepcionista: Diez dólares persona. Dan: Genial, tome por adelantado y pongame otra habitación. La siete, por favor. Recepcionista: Entendido (Le da la llave de la siete y Dan le da ochenta dólares) Vanellope: Wow... Todos están preocupados en la habitación hasta que entran Dan y Vanellope. PC: ¡Vanellope! Vanellope: Chicos. Todos van a abrazarla. Twilight: Gracias, Dan. Dan: De nada, ahora es tarde, debeís dormir. Finn: Muchas gracias por todo, esto no tiene comparación con lo del banco. Dan: Que sí, pero dormid con un ojo abierto, este lugar es muy peligroso. PC: Lo intentaremos, ¿cuanto te debemos? Dan: Oh, (Ríe) Nada, es por lo del banco. Phineas: Gracias. Dan: Oh, mañana por la mañana os comunicaré una cosa. Finn: Vale. Dan cierra la puerta. '31º Capítulo' Vanellope: Chicos, hay un problema. Isabella: ¿Cual? Vanellope: El malo del laboratorio ha vuelto... PC: Oh oh. Vanellope: Está cerca, y tiene a Flash retenido. Twilight: Oh... Vanellope: Creo que deberíamos ir a por el pony... Finn: Twi, lo siento pero creo que no podemos hacer nada... PC: (Asombrada) ¿COMO? ¡NADA! ¿El gran héroe de un país se rinde? Finn, amor. ¡Juntos hemos hecho cosas imposibles! ¡Me salvaste de Llama, arreglaste ese problema con Fionna y Cake, Fuimos al futuro, al pasado, otra vez al futuro pero mas lejano, hemos detenido a Maja un trillón de veces, a Shadow, al Lich, ¡incluso hemos sido encogidos y agrandados! ¿No ves que por que aquí nadie tenga magia, poderes, alas, cuerno, un reino de Chuches, inventos raros y mucho más no te va a parar? ¡Estamos aquí para detener al loco ese y volver a casa! ¡Ni mas ni menos! Y si ahora después de todo eso que hemos vivido juntos vas a frenarte a la mitad de esta aventura, esque ya no sabes que hora es... Finn: ¿Las diez menos cuarto? PC: No tonto, es... Finn y PC: ¡Hora de Aventuras! Finn: Si, cariño, no sé que me ha pasado, este sitio es demasiado tetrico, pero no me rendiré. Twilight: ¡Así se habla! Finn: Twili, cuando surja ocasión iremos a por tu novio como que Jake es mi hermano y Chicly mi novia. PC: (Sonrojada) Mi heroe... Jake: Todo eso es muy bonito, pero va a ser hora de dormir. Isabella: Creo que habría que hacer guardias... Twilight: Isa tiene razón... Finn: Vale, empezaré yo, cada hora levantaré a uno para seguir la guardia. Jake: ¡Yo ultimo! Finn: Vale, yo hasta medianoche, Chicly hasta la una, Vanellope hasta las dos, Phineas hasta las tres, Isabella hasta las cuatro, Twilight hasta las cinco y Jake hasta las siete, después yo volveré hasta las ocho, Chicly hasta las nueve y ahí nos despierta a todos. PC: De acuerdo. Vanellope: Por mi bien. Jake: Espera, ¿yo dos horas despierto? Finn: Jake... Jake: Vaale. '32º Capítulo' Todos se van a la cama y Finn empieza la guardia, después a medianoche la hace PC hasta las una, después Vanellope y seguidamente Phineas, después Isabella y después Twilight, pero a guardia de Jake... Twilight: Te dejo al cargo, eh. Son las cinco exactas, hasta mañana (Se acuesta). Jake: (Bosteza) Si, si... Iré a ver como son los pasillos de este hotel... Jake sale de la sala y entra a la habitación siete, pero ve a Dan dormido y sale hasta la recepción. Jake: Aquí fijo que hay papeo, tengo hambre. Jake se cuela en el mostrador y ve un botón rojo, lo pulsa y sale una trampilla debajo suya que lo lleva a una gran sala subterranea, donde el recepcionista está hablando por una pantalla gigante con alguien. Jake se esconde al momento. Recepcionista: Y bueno, ¿que le ha parecido esta idea? Jake mira y ve que está hablando con la Sombra Misteriosa. SM: Si si, tu captura a los chicos esos y al cajero, y ya hablaremos. Recepcionista: Yo me encargaré, a las siete les pongo el desayuno con un líquido adormecedor y te los llevo. SM: No me falles. Recepcionista: No. El Recepcionista cuelga y se va a levantar. Jake: Oh oh. Jake sale corriendo hacia arriba y se mete en su cuarto. Jake: Tengo que avisar, nos tenemos que ir ya... Jake va a avisar a Finn pero se queda dormido, a la hora y media despierta Jake: ¿Eh? ¿Que hora es? ¡Las seis y media! ¡Debo avisar! '33º Capítulo' Jake despierta a todos muy rápidamente. Finn: ¿Jake? ¿Que pasa? Me toca a mi hacer guardia nada mas... Jake: El Recepcionista es de los malos, le ví hablar con el loco. Vanellope: ¿Que? Avisaré a Dan... Vanellope se va. Jake: Hay que irse, ya. Finn: Vale, menos mal que no llevamos equipaje... Jake: Rápido, a las siete piensa envenenarnos. Finn: Vale, nos escaparemos por la ventana. Vanellope entra al cuarto con Dan. Dan: Rápido, a mi coche. Todos saltan la ventana y van hacia delante mientras el recepcionista entra a la habitación. Recepcionista: Oh oh, el jefe me matará... Todos van al coche pero tiene las ruedas pinchadas. Dan: ¡Leñe! Lo sabían... Phineas: Por suerte hice algo de provecho estas horas de guardia y creé un señuelo del coche, ese es una replica, el verdadero está escondido en los matojos de al lado. Todos van a los matojos y arrancan el coche, pero para desgracia el recepcionista les ha visto y se transforma en un villano. Recepcionista: ¡Temblad ante el poder de "El Malvado del Hotel" (MDH) ! Vanellope: Bah, que nombre mas chorra. Dan enciende el motor y salen de allí mientras MDH les persigue. MDH: ¡No escaparéis! (Les tira balas a las ruedas del coche, pero estas no explotan) Phineas: También reforcé el coche y lo hice mas espacioso. '34º Capítulo' Dan: Gracias chaval, pero para despistarle hay que ir por aquí. No podremos ir a la casa de mi hermano. Finn: Sólo evita al pringao este. Dan: Vale. Dan toma una curva y MDH les persigue. Finn: No funciona. Dan: Dejamelo a mi. Phineas: ¡Usa el turboimpulso! Twilight: ¿Hay un turbo impulso? Dan presiona el botón "Nitro" y van a la velocidad de la luz. Todos: ¡Aaaahhh! El nitro se acaba y la gasolina también. Dan: ¿Donde estamos? Phineas: Aquí dice que en Ohio... Isabella: Oh oh, he cometido un gran fallo... PC: ¿Cual? Isabella: Podíamos haber cogido el crucero, Central Park está cerca del mar... Finn: Ay Dios... Phineas: No pasa nada, lo importante es que hemos sobrevivido... Isabella: Pero estamos en Ohio, no sé en que parte, pero podemos llegar a el avión, para ir a Mayne, y cerca de allí pillamos un crucero. Dan: Eso llevará varios días. Finn: ¿Cuanto nos queda? Dan: Espera, ¿cuanto os queda? PC: (Suspira) Chicos, hay que contarle la verdad. '35º Capítulo' Dan: ¿La verdad? Vanellope: Dan, tenías razón esto no son disfraces. Dan: ¿Qué? Finn: Sí, nosotros fuimos transportados aquí por error, esto no son disfraces... PC: Pero a lo que vamos, ¿por que todo el mundo cree que son disfraces? Dan: (Suspira) Chicos, creo que ya se que pasa... Phineas: ¿El qué? Dan: Sois dibujos animados... PC: ¿Dibujos animados? Dan: Sí, hace casi un mes que se cancelaron vuestras series de televisión. Jake: ¿Tenemos series de televisión? Dan: Claro, por eso teniaís esos objetos, son los auntenticos. Finn: ¿Entonces, somos simples animaciones? Dan: No, simples no, estais aquí, hay mucha gente que daría millones por ver a sus personajes en la vida real. PC: ¿Y por eso nos buscan? Dan: Mi nueva hipotesis es la siguiente: Hace 3 semanas que se canceló "Phineas y Ferb", igual pasa con "My Little Pony" y ya no se puede ver la película de "Rompe Ralph", hace varios días que dejaron de emitir vuestra serie "Hora de Aventuras", esto es que alguien quiere usurparos... '36º Capítulo' Phineas: ¿Somos dibujos animados? ¡Pero qué! Dan: Sé que no debía contarlo, pero es así... PC: Has hecho lo correcto, Dan. Dan: No podré acompañaros siempre, pero por aquí habrá otra casa de empeños... Todos salen del coche. Isabella: ¡Genial! ¡Estamos en Chicago! Phineas: ¡Guay! Twilight: Estoy confusa... Dan: No te confundas, sólo hay que llegar a vuestro vuelo y sacaros de aquí. De repente se oye una televisión de la tienda de televisores de al lado. Reportero: Noticias nuevas, las series "My Little Pony", "Hora de Aventuras", "Phineas y Ferb" y la película "Rompe Ralph" van a ser canceladas para siempre por la telenovela cancelada en 2010 por baja audiencia "Amor en el aire" la telenovela mexicana volverá al aire próximamente en estos canales. Gracias. Dan: Vale, alguien de esa serie quiere pillaros. Finn: Si... PC: ¡La casa de empeños! ¡Ahí! Finn: ¡Genial! ¡A cambiar esto! Todos entran a la casa y Dan habla. Dan: Hola, venía a cambiar estas cosas (Finn le da todo a Dan y él lo pone sobre el mostrador) '37º Capítulo' Trabajador: Por todo eso... La medalla, el dinero... Te puedo dar 5,000 dólares debido al auje que van cogiendo las series canceladas y por el estado de las cosas, ¿le interesa? PC: Si. Dan: Sí, me interesa. Trabajador: Venga por aquí y haremos el papeleo. Dan se va con el trabajador. PC: Chicos, creo que deberíamos dejar a Dan en paz, ha ayudado mucho, pero creo que así le pondremos en peligro... Isabella: Es verdad... Finn: Haremos una cosa, cuando llegemos al aeropuerto le decimos todo eso. Todos: Genial. Dan vuelve con 5,000 dólares en efectivo. Dan: Tomar chicos. (Dan le da el dinero a Finn) Ahora debéis ir a ese vuelo. PC: ¿Debéis? Dan: Sí, creo que mi aventura con vosotros ha llegado a su fin. Vanellope: ¿Enserio crees eso? Dan: Sí, me quedaré en Chicago hasta que pueda volver a mi casa, os agradezco esta gran aventura, pero creo que ya no me necesitaís. Vanellope: Dan, almenos ven hasta el aeropuerto. Dan: No, debéis ir vosotros, muchas gracias, pero adiós. Todos abrazan a Dan y se despiden por última vez. Dan: Sé que no nos volveremos a ver, yo sí os veré, pero vosotros a mí no... '38º Capítulo' Finn: Seguro que te recordaremos, siguenos cuando llegemos a casa. Dan: (Ríe) Sí, hasta siempre amigos. Todos se van alejando de Dan hasta doblar la esquina de un edificio y dejar de saludarle. Vanellope: Es majísimo. Twiligth: Sí, pero ya es hora de coger el vuelo e ir a casa. Phineas: Sí, tenemos seis días. Finn: ¡Podemos! ¡Olé! Isabella: Vamos, que el metro está ahí al ladito. Twilight: Esperad, tengo un mal presentimiento... Finn: Será que nunca has ido en metro. Twilight: En metro no, pero en tren sí. PC: Vamos, que no llegamos. Todos suben a la estación y compran un billete de 1 dólar. Isabella: No sobrepaséis la raya amarilla, es peligroso. Todos: Vale. El metro llega y un montón de gente sale pero sólo entran los siete. Finn: Esto está muy desolado. Isabella: Tenemos que recorrer once paradas y ya estaremos cerca del aeropuerto. PC: Cuidado, que se van a cerrar las puertas. Las puertas se cierran. '39º Capítulo' PC: Que silencioso está esto... El tren empieza a moverse. Finn: Venga, que ya estamos cerca. Al momento un trueno suena. Vanellope: Oh, genial, va a llover otra vez. Y un rayo cae cerca de Finn. Finn: ¿Soy yo o los rayos no caen en sitios cubiertos? PC: ¡Los rayos no caen en sitios cubiertos! De repente sale un chico malvado. PC: ¡Tú! ¿Que quieres? Chico: No soy "tu", soy ¡Electro Rayo! (ER) y vengo a fulminaros. Finn: Oh, ya decía yo que hacía mucho que no teníamos una persecución. Jake: Pero hemos tenido una hace nada... Finn: ¡Ironía! Isabella: ¡Corred! ER: No escapareís (Empieza a lanzar rayos a todas partes) Finn: ¿Vuelvo a decir lo de Rubí en la feria? PC: Si no nos mata, sí. ER: ¡Ahora vendréis conmigo! '40º Capítulo' Vanellope: Que va. Voz del metro: Quedan 10 paradas para llegar al trayecto del final. Isabella: Habrá que aguantar... Finn: Me estaís hartando con tantos malos... Finn empieza a luchar contra Electro Rayo. Finn: Chicos, iros como podáis. Jake: Esto ya es cansino... (Jake va a cogerle pero ER le electrocuta) Isabella y PC: ¡Jake! Vanellope: Llevemosle al otro vagón. Las tres cogen a Jake mientras Phineas y Finn luchan contra Electro Rayo Voz del metro: Quedan 9 paradas para llegar al trayecto del final. Phineas: Hay que dejarle K.O Finn: ¿Cómo? PC: ¡Finn! ¡Recapacita de nuestras aventuras! ¿Cómo tumbaste a la Princesa Llama cuando me querías salvar? Finn: Hmmm... ¡ESO ES, AGUA! PC: ¡Toma! PC le tira la botella y Finn la coge Finn: ¡Gracias! Finn echa agua sobre Electro Rayo. Phineas: ¡Apartate o tu también te quedarás así! '41º Capítulo' Phineas agarra a Finn y se van al vagón donde están los demás. Voz del metro: Quedan 8 paradas para llegar al trayecto final. El metro para y sube mucha gente, al dejar de subir gente el metro continúa. Finn: Vayamonos al primer vagón por si acaso. Todos van al primer vagón y Electro Rayo despierta. Jake: Oh, oh... ER: ¿DONDE ESTÁIS? Electro Rayo se acerca. Finn: ¡Jake, ahora! Jake empuja a Electro Rayo a la ventana, que se rompe y cae por la ventana justo antes de entrar a un túnel. Finn: Uff... Los chicos llegan a otra parada. Voz del metro: Quedan 7 paradas para el trayecto final. El metro para, sale y entra gente y vuelve a ponerse en marcha. PC: ¡Hemos aguantado 4 paradas! Finn: ¡NO! PC: ¿Qué? Finn: ¡NUESTRA PARADA ERA LA NÚMERO 3! Todos: ¡¿QUÉ?! Finn: Habrá que esperar... Voz del metro: Quedan 6 paradas para el trayecto final. Finn: ¡Bajémonos ya! '42º Capítulo' De pronto, la gente empieza a gritar porque las puertas no se abren, y el metro empieza a ir a toda velocidad. Finn: ¡¿Qué ocurre?! PC: ¡Algo está acelerando el motor! Todos van al último vagón y ven a Electro Rayo en el motor disparando rayos. Voz del metro: Quedan 5... 4 paradas... 3... 2... PC: ¡VAMOS A TODA VELOCIDAD! De pronto el metro se para bruscamente, se abren las puertas y salen todos menos los siete. Finn: Oh, oh... El metro vuelve a arrancar rápido. Voz del metro: Queda 1 parada. De pronto, el metro coge una curva y se ve la pared al fondo, con un letrero en el que pone "End of the way". Todos empiezan a gritar. Twilight: ¡NOOOO! (Su magia se activa y el tren para bruscamente, así que Electro Rayo sale volando hacia atrás) Ufff... (Mira un folleto que hay en el suelo) ¿Qué es esto? "Hoy vuelve El Amor en el Aire, una telenovela mexicana poco exitosa cancelada en 2010, sustituyendo a las series animadas Phineas y Ferb, My Little Pony, la película Rompe Ralph que se estrenaba en televisión esta sábado y Hora de Aventuras. El argumento de la susodicha telenovela es: Cuando el elegante Salvador va de vacaciones al Hotel El Aire y se enamora de la preciosa María de la Rosa, unos acontecimientos extraños provocarán que ella se plantee si también siente algo por él. Multitud de personajes sazonan esta telenovela: Tío Ronnie, originario de La India y propietario de la cafetería del hotel, es el tío abuelo de Salvador. El recepcionista, sin embargo, también está enamorado de María. Los jóvenes sobrinos de Ronnie y primos de Salvador, no hacen más que complicar con sus gustos de adolescente, sobre todo estando en una misteriosa banda callejera de la zona. El hermano más joven de Salvador, llamado Daniel, ha empezado a estudiar metereología, y nadie más que María le ayudará en sus exámenes, provocando los celos de su hermano. Además, una pitonisa misteriosa, que en realidad es una ladrona buscada por la ley, buscará refugio allí, antes de enamorarse del abuelo de María y un antiguo cantinero. Y muchos más personajes hay en esta preciosa y romántica..." ''¡Menudo rollo! PC: Humm... ¡Eso es! Todos estos villanos... ¡encajan perfectamente con la descripción de los personajes! El cantinero es el abuelo de la María esa, el indio rarito es el de la cafetería, el Monegros y sus compis los sobrinos, el pringao del hotel es el recepcionista, el del metro el que estudia meteorología, y supongo que el del laboratorio será el prota. Eso significa que aún hay que enfrentarse a la pitonisa y a María de la Rosa. Jake: Y seguramente a muchos más... Isabella: Buscaré en Wikipedia sobre la serie chorra... (Coge su telefono) A ver: "''Amor en el Aire (Love in the Air en Estados Unidos) es una serie mexicana española creada en 1998, la serie se canceló en 2010 debido a un colapso de nuevas series y volverá este año con un capitulo especial de media hora después del trágico final donde Salvador está a punto de caer a un volcán después de su excursión con Maria de la Rosa en el volcán mexicano. La serie consta de once temporadas con cuatrocientos cincuenta episodios de media hora de duración cada uno. Reparto: Anexo: Reparto"... Esto me lo salto... ¡Aquí! "Cierre del programa: Debido a una gran cantidad de series nuevas el programa tubo que ser cancelado en Cartoon Network Español e Inglés debido a que era el único programa antiguo y para dejar paso a nuevas series. Otros canales de cierre: Dinsey Channel España, The Hub, Jetix o Disney XD. Se dice que el nuevo episodio especial de reapertura contará con 4.5 millones de espectadores en Latinoamerica y 2.5 millones en España." ''Ahora todo está dicho... '43º Capítulo' PC: ¡Unos tíos de un culebrón de mala muerte están intentando matarnos! Twilight: Ya ves... Finn: Tenemos que irnos de aquí, o el rarito de los rayos volverá pronto. ER: ¡YA ES TARDE! Ahora que lo sabéis todo ya no puedo dejaros escapar de ninguna forma... (Va a disparar un rayo, pero Finn lanza su espada hacia la lámpara del metro y le cae encima a Electro Rayo) Finn: ¡VÁMONOS! Todos corren hacia la salida y Twilight les teletransporta hacia una parada. Todos suben a la superficie. Isabella: ¡Taxi! Taxista: Subid. ¿A dónde os llevo? Isabella: Al aeropuerto, por favor. Taxista: ¿Cuántos sois? Isabella: Siete. Taxista: Son 84 dólares. Isabella: Un robo... (Le paga) ¡RÁPIDO! El taxi empieza a arrancar mientras Electro Rayo sale de la parada del metro. Vanellope: De este descerebrado me encargo yo. ¡PC, sujétame! (Sale por la ventanilla de atrás mientras PC la sujeta) ¡Tú, Veleto! ER: ¡Cállate, niña! (Le intenta disparar un rayo, pero no le da) Finn: ¡¿Y ahora puedo decir ya lo de Rubí?! Todos: ¡NO! Taxista: (Se da la vuelta y ve a Electro Rayo) ¡¿PERO QUÉ...?! Isabella: ¿Hay alguna fuente de agua por esta zona? Taxista: Sí, un embalse. '44º Capítulo' Isabella: ¡Pues allí queremos ir, rápido! Vanellope: Si este tío es lo más bizco que ha habido... Electro Rayo se enfada y va más rápido. Finn: Vanellope... Twilight: ¡Más rápido! El taxista va a toda velocidad. PC: ¿Esto no puede ir más rápido? Taxista: Ala.... (Para el coche) ¡Bajad! PC: ¿Qué? Isabella: (Empuja al taxista) Lo siento, pero... (Arranca el coche) Taxista: ¡Os voy a denunciar! ¡Venid aquí! (Les pesigue pero se cansa) Serán... Electro Rayo pasa volando muy rápido y hace que el Taxista salga disparado al aire. Isabella: ¿Donde está ese lago? Finn: ¿¡Pero sabes conducir!? Isabella: Insignia de conductora, sí. Phineas: Ay... Twilight: ¡Que viene! Isabella avista el embalse y da un frenazo. Todos: ¡¡AAHHH! El coche va a caer por un precipicio y todos saltan. Finn: Uff... El coche empieza a dar vueltas por el precipicio. Vanellope: Me tenías que haber dejado... '45º Capítulo' Electro Rayo llega. ER: ¿Que, creíais que ibais a ganar? Pues no, por que ahora... El coche cae al embalse formando una mini ola que llega hasta los 7. Finn: ¡Corred! ER: ¡Esperad, aún no he acabado con...! La mini ola le moja y cae al suelo. Finn: Hay que intentar no toparse con el taxista friki. Twilight: ¡Hay que volver al tren! Jake: Pues venga... (Se convierte en un coche) ¡Perro coche! Todos suben a Jake. Finn: ¡Rápido, a la estación! Jake va muy rápido a la estación y se vuelve normal. Phineas: ¿Tenemos para billetes? PC: Claro, los volveremos a comprar. Todos suben al tren. Phineas: Chicos, tengo que deciros una cosa... La salida... PC: ¿Si? Phineas: Debido que va a anochecer hay que ir rápido, tenemos 5 días. Vanellope: Jo... Phineas: Además, no todo va a ser cruzar el portal. Jake: ¿A que te refieres? Phineas: Bueno, al llegar aquí Isa y yo vimos que al capturaros el tío verde se llevó un amuleto lleno de Manax, lo que haría sus portales mas duraderos, lo que hay que hacer es encontrar esos trozos, ahora que se ha roto el collar al inundar el laboratorio los trozos son místicos, osea, que están en algún lugar, y que para recuperarlos hay que hacer algo muuuy bueno... Finn: Será facil. Todos: ¡Sí! Voz del metro: Llegaremos a la estación 3 en breve, debido a unos problemas técnicos en el tren, se parará ahí y no recorrerá más, gracias. PC: Bien. Finn: Chicos, cuando esta aventura acabe, quiero deciros que nunca os olvidaré... Phineas: Yo tampoco. Twilight: Ni yo. Vanellope: Ni yo. Jake: Ni yooo. PC: Yo menos. Isabella: Y yo igual. '46º Capítulo' Voz del metro: Atención, hemos llegado a la parada 3. Todos bajan del metro y salen de la estación. Finn: Estamos en Chicago, ¿no? Phineas: Sí, hay que coger ese avión, tardaríamos menos por el error de Isabella, pero no pasa nada. Isabella: Bueno, pensad que hemos estado a 4 filas de edificios del mar, algo es algo. Finn: No pasa nada. PC: Ya es muy tarde, tendremos que ir a otro hotel... Jake: ¿Otra guardia? Uff... Twilight: Hay que estar precavidos. Phineas: Olé, que buena suerte, ahí hay uno. Todos van al hotel a hospedarse. Finn: (A PC) Parece un hotel muy lujoso... PC: (A Finn) Tranquilo, nos quedan 5,902 dólares. Recepcionista Lujoso: Hola, ¿quieren reserva? Finn: Sí por favor, para 7 por una noche. Recepcionista Lujoso: Eso serán 157 dólares por persona, por favor. Todos: Wow. Finn: Habrá que pagar... ¿En efectivo sirve? Recepcionista Lujoso: Sí, en total son 1,099 dólares. Finn: Tome, gracias. Recepcionista Lujoso: Tome la llave (Le da la llave) Habitación 334, planta 3. Todos van al ascensor. '47º Capítulo' Vanellope: Jope, nos ha quitado un huevo de pasta... PC: Nos quedan 4,803 dólares, todavía queda. Phineas: Sí. Twilight: ¿Cuales son los turnos para cada guardia? Finn: Aquí no hace falta, podemos cerrar con llave la puerta y las ventanas. Estaremos a salvo. Jake: ¡Sí, a dormir! El ascensor llega al 3º piso. Twilight: Habitación 334... Finn: ¡Aquí! Finn abre la puerta y todos entran. Finn: Hay que hacer una cosa, hay 5 camas, yo puedo dormir con Chicle, pero necesitamos un colchón para poner en la ventanta, por si acaso... Jake: A mi no me importa dormir en el suelo. Phineas: Yo puedo dormir con Isabella. Isabella: (Se sonroja) Je, je. PC: Vale, entonces 2 colchones sirven para cuatro, uno para Twilight, otro para Vanellope, serían 6... Vanellope: A mí no me importa dormir en esa silla. Twilight: No hace falta, quedate tu con ese colchón. Vanellope: Ah, gracias. Twilight: De nada. Finn: ¡Pausa! Todo se silencia durante un minuto. PC: ¿Que pasa? '48º Capítulo' Finn: Twilight ha hecho algo bueno, ¿¡y el fragmento!? Phineas: Tiene que ser más bueno y ya llegarán... Finn: Oh... ¿y cuando PC me animó? Phineas: ¡Ya llegarán! Finn: Vale... Jake: Bueno, es hora de dormir. Finn: Antes el colchón. Jake: Oh, sí (Jake estira sus manos y pone el colchón en la ventana) Finn: Y la persiana... Jake: Vale... (Jake baja la persiana) ¿Algo más? Finn: Sí, a dormir. Todos se acuestan y a las dos de la mañana. Twilight: No puedo dormir... Twilight se levanta y va al baño. Twilight: (Se mira al espejo mientras se lava las manos) Flash... Vanellope: ¿Tu tampoco puedes dormir, eh? Twilight: No... Vanellope: Ya, con tanta acción... el secuestro, la inundación, el pobre Flash, los malos, el restaurante, la confusión con el mar, más malos, Googax, el atraco, el hotel cutre, otro malo, recorrerse un estado en segundos, la ida de Dan, el malo del tren, el embalse, el taxista, este hotel... Da que pensar, y mucho... Twilight: Si... Vanellope: Oye, siento eso de haber estado borde... Twilight: ¿Eh? Vanellope: Lo de las naranjas... Twilight: Ah, no pasa nada, y yo... Vanellope: Ya sabes, me pongo muy nerviosa, pero ahora que os voy conociendo estoy más agusto... Twilight: Si, y yo, Finn es majo, y los demás, tambien. '49º Capítulo' Vanellope: (Ríe) Sí, son muy divertidos. Twilight: Si, oye... Vanellope: ¿Sí? Twilight: ¿Como te secuestraron a ti? Vanellope: Bueno... Estaba a punto de ganar una carrera... '- FLASHBACK -''' Comentarista: ¡Y la grandiosa Vanellope va a volver a ganar esta carrera! ¡Solo falta la vuelta final! Vanellope: Esto va a ser pan comido. Comentarista: Un momento, ¿y eso que hay en la pista? Se ve una nube negra que va creciendo. Vanellope: ¿Eh? Los demás corredores se dan la vuelta y los espectadores salen corriendo. Comentarista: ¡Oh, no! Una nube negra se avalanza sobre Vanellope con rayos y lluvia. Vanellope: ¿Y eso? ¡Aaaaah! '- FIN DEL FLASHBACK -' Vanellope: Y luego resulta que era el Googax ese y lo único que hizo después de ese gran truco fue meterme en un simple saco... Twilight: Debe de ser horroroso haberlo vivido, yo no estuve despierta, ya sabes. Vanellope: Sí (Bosteza) Bueno, creo que es hora de dormir, mañana será un largo día. Twilight: Sí, hasta mañana. Vanellope: Ciao. A la mañana siguiente. Finn: (Despierta) Uhh... (Se levanta) ¡VAMOS CHICOS, HOY ES UN NUEVO DÍA! Todos se levantan. Finn: Vamos, a salir pitando de aquí. Todos salen de la habitación del hotel. '50º Capítulo' PC: ¡A pillar ese vuelo! Todos salen del hotel. Phineas: Venga, que tenemos cuatro días. Twilight: De sobra. PC Sí, pero creo que llevamos demasiado tiempo aquí... Jake: Llevamos 3 días aquí, y tenemos 4... Creo que si cogemos el vuelo ahora, llegamos de sobra. Phineas: No hay que llegar de sobra, hay que llegar bien y con los fragmentos. Todos: ¡Sí! Mientras, en Ooo. PE: (Llorando) No puedo más, llevan 3 días desaparecidos... Marceline: Los encontraremos... PE: (Llorando) Pero... Podrían estar en cualquier lugar... Voz: Ejem. PE: ¿Eh? Voz: Yo sé donde están. La escena cambia al aeropuerto. PC: 7 billetes para Maine a las 10, porfavor. Señora de la Recepción: Serán 700 dólares. Finn paga y se van. PC: El vuelo es en diez minutos, y todo va bien. Finn: Ahora fijo que aparece un malo o algo... Vanellope: A lo mejor tenemos un golpe de suerte, no pasará nada. PC: Me he informado, nos han rebajado mucho el precio, eso está bien, son 4 h y 5 min de vuelo. Nos dará tiempo a ir a ese crucero. '51º Capítulo' Todos se suben al avión. Azafata: Por favor, abróchense los cinturones, y recuerden, si ocurre algo, rápidamente saquen las mascarillas de oxígeno de la parte de arriba de su asiento. Disfruten del vuelo a Mayne. PC: (Se pone un antifaz) Creo que me voy a echar una siesta... Estoy muy agobiada. Finn: Si pasa algo yo aviso. Twilight y Vanellope se sientan juntas a la izquierda, Jake, Finn y PC en medio, y Phineas e Isabella a la derecha. Todo va bien hasta que llevan 2 horas de vuelo. Azafata: Atención. Llegamos a una zona de turbulencias. No teman, es normal. La pasaremos en 20 minutos aproximadamente. De pronto Twilight ve una sombra en su lado. Twilight: Vanellope, ¿has visto eso? Vanellope: (Distraída) Eh... ¿Qué? Twilight: ¿Alguien lo ha visto? Se ve a Finn y Vanellope con la mirada perdida, Jake y PC dormidos, Phineas con unos planos e Isabella mirándole. Twilight: Ya veo que no... (Oye un ruido) ¡¿QUÉ?! Se ve a un jinete montando a un caballo negro. Twilight: ¡ES EL DEL LABORATORIO! ¡HA VUELTO! Todos los del avión la miran con cara rara. PC despierta bruscamente. PC: ¡Twilight! (Se levanta y busca a tientas a Twilight) ¡TWILIGHT! Oh, el antifaz... (Se lo quita, ruborizada) ¿Qué pasa? Twilight: Mira por la ventanilla... PC mira y ve a la Sombra Misteriosa. PC: El rarito... Salvador: Ahora podéis llamarme Salvador, señoritas. ¡Galopo por el cielo nocturno con mi caballo, Grimdark Sentry! Twilight: ¡TE VOY A DEJAR DEL MISMO TONO QUE MI PELO! '52º Capítulo' PC: No... (Mira mejor y ve a Flash, con un bozal y encadenado de una forma de la que sólo se puede mover como quiera Salvador) ¡Eres un monstruo! (Abre la ventanilla, que da al ala del avión, mientras Phineas, Isabella, Finn y Vanellope acuden corriendo y ella se sube al ala) Isabella: ¡Finn! ¡Ve a por PC! ¡Rápido! Finn va por detrás de PC y se sube al ala, los dos empiezan a gatear hacia Flash y Salvador. Salvador: ¡Un paso más y aprieto este bonito botón rojo! (Les muestra un control remoto) Mientras, Phineas saca su pistola de pelotas de béisbol y apunta hacia el control remoto del último. Phineas: ¡Toma eso! (Dispara y el control sale volando) Salvador: ¡NO! Azafata: ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! (Se acerca a ellos) ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Niño, deja eso! Twilight: ¡Cállese y haga algo! Azafata: ¡Puedo hacer lo mismo que tú, adolescente malcriada! Twilight: ¡SE ACABÓ! (Se abalanza encima de la azafata y empiezan a pelearse) ¡Toma esto! (Le pega un puñetazo, mientras los pasajeros miran la escena horrorizados) Mientras, fuera del avión: Salvador: (Tira de las cadenas fuerte, haciendo daño a Flash) ¿Queréis ver sufrir a vuestro amigo? Isabella: ¡Ya está bien! (Se sube al ala y empieza a correr. De pronto se ve un poco de sol entre las nubes) ¡Eso es! (Coge la placa que le dieron durante el atraco y la pone en una posición estratégica que hace que se refleje en los ojos de Salvador) Salvador: ¡NO! (Suelta las riendas para taparse los ojos y se cae de Flash, que entra al avión) Twilight: ¡Y eso, y eso! (Se ve a la azafata, en el suelo, gritando. Twilight se da la vuelta y ve a Flash) ¡TÚ! (Corre hacia él) Espera... (Se vuelve a transformar en alicornio y se besan) Te quiero... Flash: Y yo a ti, Twi. Todos los que quedaban entran al avión de nuevo. Azafata: Me voy al botiquín... ¡Vosotros. quietos ahí! ¡Y tú, caballo raro, como te vea moverte...! (Sube un puño) ¡Lo lamentarás! De pronto, el avión aterriza. '53º Capítulo' Azafata: Parece que hemos llegado antes de lo planeado... ¡Mejor, así me libro de todos esos raritos! (Va a la sala donde están los demás) ¡Salid de aquí! (Todos salen del avión) ¡Y no volváis! Finn: Qué antipática... Twilight: Es normal, me he pasado... PC: A cualquiera le puede pasar eso cuando está alterado. Phineas: Sí, por ejemplo, mi hermana Candace... Isabella: ¡Allí está el crucero! Vanellope: ¡Démonos prisa! ¿Los tickets? Flash: Creo que se pagan allí mismo. Jake: ¡Pues rápido, no se vayan a agotar! Todos llegan al puesto donde se venden los tickets. Vendedor: Atención, sólo quedan 9 tickets disponibles. (Llega el turno de la persona que está delante de ellos) ¿Qué desea? Cliente: 1 ticket, por favor. Todos: Uff... Vendedor: ¿Qué desean? Finn: ¡8 tickets! Vendedor: Aquí tiene, serán 4000 dólares. (Finn le da el dinero y coge las entradas. Todos suben al crucero) PC: Parece que ya estamos a salvo... (Consultando un folleto) Esto dice que en un día estaremos en España. Phineas: ¡Perfecto! Ahí es donde se encuentra el Manax. Vanellope: ¡Yuju! PC: Esta noche habrá una fiesta en el crucero. Podríamos relajarnos un poco hasta entonces y luego pasárnoslo bien, lo único que hemos hecho hasta ahora ha sido ser perseguidos... Twilight: ¡Sí! Pero antes... (Transforma a Flash y a ella en humanos) Debemos pasar desapercibidos. Finn: ¿Vamos a nuestros camarotes a descansar? Todos: ¡Sí! '54º Capítulo' En los pasillos del barco. PC: Esta aventura nos está costando... Phineas: Sí, en un día llegaremos a España. Finn: Al menos hemos recuperado al amigo de Twilight. Una luz azul brilla detrás de Twilight. PC: ¿Que está pasando? La luz rodea a Twilight. Twilight: ¿Y esto? (La luz le rodea entera y se vuelve un poni) ¡Ah! Flash: ¡Twilight! Phineas: ¡Un momento! ¡Esto es algo bueno! (La luz crea un tornado fucsia que no cesa de girar) Finn: ¡Ah! Ya se. Phineas: ¡Exacto! (La luz va desapareciendo menos en el cuello de Twilight y se vuelve humana otra vez) ¡El fragmento! (La luz desaparece por completo dejando una onda de brillo en el cuello de Twilight) Twilight: ¿Que ha pasado? (Se mira el cuello y ve que tiene un trozo de una llave) ¿Que es esto? Phineas: Esto amiga mía, es el primer fragmento que hemos conseguido en esta aventura, gracias a tu escena romantica verdadera acabas de conseguir lo que será la "llave del exito" para volver a casa. Todos: ¡Si! ¡Bien! Todos se abrazan. PC: Tienes que llevar el collar, cuando tengamos los fragmentos será el momento de quitartelo. Por el momento debes protegerlo con tu vida. Twilight: Lo haré. (Agarra el collar) Isabella: Que suerte, la primera. Phineas: Sí, pero todavía queda tiempo para conseguirlos todos. Todos: ¡Sí! '55º Capítulo' Cada uno va a su camarote, Finn está con PC y Jake. Finn: Jo, que suerte, es la primera. PC: Sí, pero todavía queda mucho tiempo, quién sabe quién sera el segundo. A lo mejor eres tú. Jake: O yo. PC: Bueno, ya me entendéis, buenas noches. Finn y Jake: Buenas noches. En otro camarote, Twilight, Flash y Vanellope. Vanellope: Siento interrumpir vuestros rollos amorosos estando aquí, pero no tenía otro sitio. Twilight: No importa, el rollo amoroso lo dejaremos para otro día. Flash: Je, je. Sí. Twilight: Buenas noches. Flash y Vanellope: Buenas noches. En el camarote de Isabella y Phineas. Phineas: Espero que mañana no pase nada, por si acaso voy a hacer unos arreglos a un bote salvavidas. Isabella: Ay... Phineas. Phineas: Tranquila, no será nada, un momento, hay que ser precavidos. Isabella: Sí... Al día siguiente, en el camarote de Finn, PC y Jake. PC: (Se despierta y bosteza) Buenos días a todos. (Se levanta) ¿Chicos? Finn: (Se despierta) Hola cari (Se levanta y besa a PC) ¿Que tal has dormido? PC: Bien, pero aun que ya estemos llegando sigo andandome con ojo. Finn: Sí, y yo. ¿Quieres ir a desayunar? Hay un bufet libre. PC: Me encantaría mi príncipe. Los dos salen del camarote y ven a los demás. '56º Capítulo' Finn: Hola chicos, ¿que tal? Isabella: Bien, ¿habéis visto a Phineas? No le he visto en toda la noche. PC: Mira, por ahí viene. Phineas: Hola chicos, siento haberos preocupado, pero he estado trabajando en un vehículo que nos puede llevar a España en caso de emergencia. PC: Genial. ¿Bajáis a comer? Phineas: Sí. Isabella: Esta bién. Twiligth: Vale. Vanellope: ¡Encantada! PC: Genial. Todos bajan al buffet. Finn: ¿Esto como va? Phineas: Hay que coger mesa. Finn: Oh... PC: Son las diez, nos vemos en los camarotes a las once. Twiligth: Vale. Finn y PC van a una mesa. PC: ¿Y Jake? Finn: Siempre se salta el desayuno, déjale. PC: Vale, voy a coger un plato, vente. (Finn y PC se levantan y van donde están los platos) Finn: Cari, ¿Crees que llegaremos bien a España? PC: (Coge un plato) Bueno, la verdad es que... (Le coge un plato a Finn) No lo sé... Finn: (Recibe el plato de PC) Ya, ni yo, llevamos bastante aquí... PC: (Finn y ella andan hacia las mesas de comida) Sí, nuestros amigos se preocuparán... Finn: (Coge de la mesa un vaso de leche) No solo ellos, los amigos de Vanellope, Phineas, Isabella, Twilight... PC: Sí... (Coge un vaso de leche también) Finn: (Van a otra mesa) Pero a lo mejor con un golpe de suerte podremos llegar. (Sonríe) PC: Sí, pero con un golpe de suerte no, somos lo bastante capaces, ya sabes lo que hemos vivido. (Coge unas tortitas y Finn un gofre) Finn: Seguro, pero esta aventura no es como nos advirtieron todas esas veces... PC: Bueno, a lo mejor es porque ya estamos cualificados, de tantas cosas raras. (Se van a otra mesa) Finn: (Coge nata y se lo echa al gofre) Ya, saldremos bien, gracias a Dios tuvimos esos objetos que nos dieron tanto dinero. PC: (Se echa sirope a las tortitas y van hacia su mesa) Sí. Pero lo más traumatizante es que somos simples caricaturas... '57º Capítulo' Finn: Hombre, estamos en el mundo real, no somos tan "simples" Los dos se sientan en su mesa y empiezan a comer. PC: Oye, si te das cuenta... Finn: ¿Si? PC: Ahora todos vamos por libre, Twilight y Flash en su mesa, Vanellope en otra, Isabella y Phineas en otra. Eso no está bien... Finn: Creo que tienes razón, han bajado la guardia... PC: Un momento.... Finn y PC: ¡Jake! Finn sube corriendo al camarote y ve a Jake. Finn: ¡Uff! ¡Levanta Jake, es hora de desayunar! Jake: Uggg... Vaale... Jake se levanta y va con Finn a la mesa de PC. PC: Menos mal... Finn: Reuniré a todos. Jake: Vale. (Se va a coger comida a las mesas) Finn va a la mesa de Twilight y Flash. Finn: Chicos, hemos bajado la guardia... Twilight: ¿A que te refieres? Finn: Bueno, en los hoteles en los que hemos estado hemos estado juntos y ahora... Twilight: Tienes razón. '58º Capítulo' Finn: Veniros a nuestra mesa. Flash y Twilight se levantan y se van a la mesa con PC. Finn va a la mesa de Vanellope. Vanellope: Sí, ya te he oído, ahora voy. (Se levanta y se va a la mesa) Finn: ¿Vale? (Va a la mesa de Phineas e Isabella) Chicos, veniros a nuestra mesa, estamos bajando la guardia y como el loco nos aparezca... Phineas: Vale. (Se levantan y van a la mesa) Finn: (Va a la mesa también) Bueno, ya estamos todos. Finn se sienta y aparece una persona por detrás. Hombre de Negro: (A Twilight) Oye chica ese colgante está bien, te lo compro. Twilight: No está en venta. Hombre de Negro: ¿Seguro? ¡A por ellos! Tres hombres de negro agarran Twilight y a Isabella y las llevan afuera. PC: ¡Quita, grosero! Twilight: ¡Flash, toma! (Twilight le lanza el collar a Flash) Flash: (Lo coge) ¡Genial! Hombre de Negro: ¡A por él! Flash corre. Finn: ¡Ayudadle chicos! Jake deja de coger comida y se estira hasta Flash. '59º Capítulo' Jake: ¿No os vale con hacer malo al chaval, que ahora le perseguís? Flash: Em... Jake da un puñetazo a cada hombre de negro. Finn: ¡Chicas, ya voy! (Los hombres de negro llevan a Isabella y a Twilight) Phineas: ¡Isabella, Twilight! Phineas sigue a Finn afuera. Hombre de Negro 2: (Con un taser sobre Isabella) Como os mováis, la electrocuto con tanta fuerza que una descarga cae al suelo. Phineas: ¡Te vas a enterar! ¡No necesito pensarmelo dos veces para salvar a mi chica! Isabella: (Sonrojada) Phineas... Una fuerza invade a Phineas y le pega un puñetazo al hombre de negro. Hombre de Negro 2: ¡Serás! (Va a electrocutar a Isabella) Phineas: ¡Nooooo! Phineas se pone delante de Isabella. Isabella, Finn y Twilight: ¡Phineas! Phineas empuja a los hombres de negro por la borda y cae al suelo. PC, Jake, Vanellope y Flash salen a ver lo ocurrido. Phineas: (Débil) Isabella... te quiero... (Cierra los ojos) Isabella: ¡Nooo! (Llora desconsolada) ¿Por que? Todos sueltan una lagrima y se ponen a llorar. Isabella: Phineas... (Le da un beso en la boca) Te amo... Phineas abre los ojos. Phineas: Isa... ¿Isabella? Isabella: ¡Phineas! Todos: ¡Bien! Phineas se levanta y un destello le invade. Isabella: ¡La llave! El destello se muestra en el cuello. Finn: ¡Sí! El destello cesa y Phineas observa su fragmento de la llave. Isabella: (Le abraza) ¡Sabía que lo lograrías! Phineas: Si... Finn: ¡Has estado alucinante! Twilight: ¡Ni que lo digas! Isabella: Mi héroe... '60º Capítulo' Vanellope: ¡Es genial, ya tenemos dos fragmentos! PC: Eso también significa que debemos estar más alerta. Ahora el peligro es mayor. Jake: Sí, sí, genial, y ahora, ¿podemos desayunar? Se oyen pasos y sale la cocinera. Cocinera: ¿Pero qué es este desastre? ¡Limpiadlo ahora mismo! PC: (Coge un trapo enfadada) Y se supone que esto es un crucero... Finn: (Coge un recogedor y Flash una escoba) Tranquila, aún queda la fiesta de esta noche. Twilight: (Bailando con la escoba) Para triunfaaaaar, hay que luchaaaaaar... (Tose) Ejem... perdón. (Sigue barriendo) Cocinera: Qué brutos... cada vez viene gente más rara por aquí. Todos terminan de barrer y se van. PC, Isabella, Twilight y Vanellope se van por un lado y Jake, Finn, Flash y Phineas por el otro. Twilight: ¡Vamos al spa! PC: Y luego, a las tiendas, a comprar un vestido para esta noche. Con los chicos: Phineas: He oído que hay una zona del barco que simula una playa, donde se puede jugar al voleibol. ¿Echamos unos partidos? Flash: ¡Sí! Los chicos entran al vestuario y las chicas al spa. Finn: (Quitándose los zapatos) No sé si es buena idea que nos separemos otra vez. Phineas: No pasará nada... Flash: ¡Sí, te preocupas por nada! (Tira sus calcetines y se pone un bañador) ¿Nos vamos ya? Jake: (Despierta con un ronquido) Eh... ¿qué? Todos ríen. Con las chicas: '61º Capítulo' Twilight: (Se mete en el baño caliente) Qué relajante... PC: (Llega un chico y empieza a darle un masaje) Ni que lo digas... me gustaría venir aquí siempre. Isabella: (Se pone unos pepinos en los ojos y una mascarilla) A mí no me convence mucho, pero bueno... Vanellope: ¡Pues yo me voy a la sauna! (Entra en la sauna y de pronto se cierran las puertas) ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Ayudaa! (Empieza a salir gas pero las demás no la oyen) PC: (Voz temblorosa por el masaje) Quuuueeeé guuustiiiitooooo... Isabella: (En una sala aparte, con música relajante) Al final esto empieza a estar bien. Twilight: (Con una encargada haciéndole una pedicura) Me encanta ir al spa... Flash: ¡Hola, chicas! Hemos decidido venir. ¿Os lo estáis pasando bien? Jake: ¡Mmmm, pepinos! (Empieza a coger pepinos del cuenco y se los come) ¡Qué ricos! Finn, Phineas y Flash: ¡Creo que nosotros también necesitamos un tratamiento! Vanellope: ¡¡¡AYUDA!!! (Aparece una sombra entre el humo) ¡NOOO! Phineas: (Entra en otra sauna) Temperatura al máximo... (Se sienta y se relaja) Aaahhh... (Empieza a oír golpes en la sauna de al lado) ¿Pero qué...? Se ve a Flash recibiendo un masaje, a Finn en el baño de barro y a Jake comiendo pepinos. Phineas: ¿¡VANELLOPE!? Phineas va hacia la sauna y abre la puerta. Phineas: ¿Vanellope? Vanellope: ¡Socorro! (Una sombra la empuja) Phineas va hacia ella. Phineas: ¡Cuidado! (Una sombra oscurece todo) Finn: ¿Pero que...? PC: ¡Eh! (Se levanta) Todos van a la sauna. Flash: ¿Y los demás? Isabella: ¿Que ha pasado? '62º Capítulo' Finn: ¡Ha sido la sombra esa! ¡El Encantador! PC: Salvador... Finn: Eso. Mientras, Phineas y Vanellope: Phineas: (Despierta) Uh... ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Vanellope? Vanellope: (Se levanta) Ay... Gracias por acudir a mí, Phineas. Phineas: De nada, ¿donde estamos? Vanellope: No lo sé, está oscuro... Salvador se acerca aplaudiendo lentamente. Salvador: Bueno, bueno, bueno... ¿Que tenemos aquí? Vanellope: ¡Dejanos en paz, terco! Salvador: (Ríe) ¡Ja! La glicth se me pone chulita. Vanellope se enfada. Salvador: Como veo que habéis salvado al otro caballo, creo que tampoco me vendrá mal tener un lacayo. Vanellope: ¡A Phineas ni le toques! Salvador: No le quiero a él, quiero su fragmento. Si falta un fragmento no podréis salir de aquí, ¡jamás! Phineas: (Ríe) Nunca lo encontrarás, predije tu movimiento, ahora no la tengo. Salvador: Que listo, pero no querrás que te pase nada, ¿no? Salvador coge a Phineas. Vanellope: ¡Sueltale, monstruo! Salvador: ¡Nunca! Si quieres marcharte, ahí está la salida (Salvador chasquea los dedos y aparece una puerta) ¡Huye, ahora que puedes! Vanellope: ¡No! Mira, he descubierto que si antes estaba sola era por que quería, pero viendo el buen amigo que es Phineas y a toda la gente buena que acabo de descubrir, ¡Nunca le dejaré tirado! Phineas: Vanellope... Vanellope: Si tú, ¡Animal! Vas a intentar darnos caza por tu sucia serie estupida, ¡Dejale a él, y ven a por mi! ¡Eres tan malo que ni tus estupidos ayudantes han podido con nosotros! Salvador tira a Phineas al suelo y va a por Vanellope. Salvador: ¡Verás ahora! Vanellope le da una patada y una bofetada. Vanellope: ¿Quieres saber como era antes de insoportable? Salvador: ¡BASTA! (Crea una jaula que retiene a Vanellope) ¡Paso del cabeza triangulo! (Hace una rafaga de viento y le manda muy lejos) '63º Capítulo' Vanellope: (Muy enfadada) ¡QUE NO! (Se teletransporta a muchos sitios convirtiendose en cubos pequeños) ¡LE TOQUEEEES! (Vanellope se teletransporta muchas veces pegando a Salvador) ¡NUNCA MÁS, VUELVAS! La sala se va haciando más pequeña hasta desaparecer y Phineas y Vanellope vuelven a la sauna. Finn: ¡Chicos! ¿Estáis bien? Phineas: Gracias a Vanellope, sí (Se abraza con Vanellope) Vanellope es invadida por una luz azul. Flash: ¿Es esto...? PC: ¡El tercer fragmento! Phineas: (Mientras Vanellope obtiene el fragmento con la brisa) Por ayudar a sus amigos, y defenderles, Vanellope es la portadora del tercer fragmento. El brillo vuelve al cuello de Vanellope y desaparece. PC: ¡Enhorabuena! Finn: ¡Genial! Vanellope: ¡Guay! (Se teletransporta hacia Finn) ¡Nunca pensé que la conseguiría! Finn: ¿Desde cuando puedes hacer eso? Vanellope: Desde siempre, como que Twili vuele o que Jake se estire, es mi habilidad, pero estaba tan nerviosa que no podía usarla. Jake: ¡Una compañera de poderes! Vanellope: (Ríe) Algo así. PC: Bueno, ya tenemos 3 fragmentos, lo mejor será que nos mantengamos unidos a partir de ahora. Montaremos un refugio hasta mañana, que es cuando llegamos a España. Capitán: (Por megafonía) Atención, ha habido un cambio de planes. Llegaremos a España en 2 días. PC: Oh, ¿en serio? Capitán: Sí, en serio. Finn: ¿Este cazurro cómo nos oye? PC: ¡Vámonos al camarote! '64º Capítulo' Todos entran al camarote. PC: Hay que montar un refugio rápidamente. Flash, cierra la puerta con llave. Pensemos en algo... Phineas: Montaré un sistema de seguridad y crearé unas herramientas especiales. Finn, Jake, encargaos de serrar ese armario para conseguirme 4 tablones de madera y 2 placas. Jake: (Se transforma en una sierra) ¡A la orden! (Finn le coge y empieza a serrar el armario. Pasa el tiempo y anochece) Phineas: ¡Destornillador! (Isabella le da un destornillador) ¡Una banqueta, rápido! (Jake se transforma en banqueta, Phineas se sube y empieza a ajustar la escotilla) Ya casi está... ¡listo! (Se baja de Jake, pulsa un control remoto y la escotilla se cierra casi del todo) Lo justo para mirar un poco al exterior. ¡Vanellope! Vanellope: ¿Sí? Phineas: Coge las sábanas de las literas de todos los camarotes. Sé rápida, porque el malo puede aparecer en cualquier momento. Vanellope: ¡Usaré mis poderes de glitch! (Vanellope se teletransporta, coge las sábanas y vuelve) ¡Ya está! Phineas: Bien. (Coge las sábanas y se las da a PC) Monta una tienda de campaña con eso, de la puerta me encargo yo. ¡Martillo y clavos! (Isabella le da el martillo y unos clavos, y Phineas tapia la puerta con las tablas de madera) ¡Bisagras! (Phineas hace una puerta con las placas y las bisagras y la coloca en la tienda que ha hecho PC) Ya está todo, nadie puede entrar por ningún lado. Vamos a dormir. Twilight: ¿Y la fiesta? Finn: No, si bajamos, seguro que el cazurro del Rescatador... PC: Salvador. Finn: ...el cazurro del Salvador nos pilla. Twilight: Si mi amiga Pinkie nos oyera... Salvador: (Por megafonía) Atención, ahora sólo podéis oírme vosotros, chicos. Os informo de que un amiguito vuestro está en mis manos, y tendréis que bajar a la fiesta si queréis recuperarlo... y por supuesto, entregarme los fragmentos. Dan: (Por megafonía) ¡No lo hagáis, chicos! ¡NOOO! '65º Capítulo' Salvador: (Por megafonía) ¡CÁLLATE! Vosotros elegís, o los fragmentos, o vuestro amigo. (Se corta la megafonía) Isabella: Oh, no... Twilight: Después de todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros... Vanellope: ¡No podemos dejarle tirado! Phineas: Hay que idear un plan para rescatarle. Bien, primero, Flash y Twi, que saben volar... Finn: Ahora que hablas de Flash... ¿dónde está? Todos miran a la puerta abierta del camarote. Twilight: ¡Otra vez no! (Baja corriendo) ¡No, no y no! Phineas: ¡No debemos bajar por nada del mundo! (El detector de Manax empieza a levitar y sale del camarote) ¿Qué...? ¿El detector? ¡Espera! (Empieza a perseguir el detector y Twilight aprovecha para irse. La puerta del camarote se cierra sola) Vanellope: ¡Yo me encargo! (Se teletransporta afuera e intenta abrir la puerta, pero no puede) ¡Jolines! Jake: ¡GRUARRR! (Se transforma en una bola demoledora) ¡SE ACABÓ! (Intenta romper el camarote, pero es imposible) PC: (Coge el control remoto de Phineas, lo pulsa y abre la escotilla) Saldremos por aquí. (Todos salen y empiezan a rodear el barco hasta que, en la cubierta, empiezan a oír el ruido de una fiesta) Hombre de Negro 1: ¿Esos no son los dibujos de antes, los de los fragmentos? Hombre de Negro 2: ¡Sí, el Jefe nos dijo que hay que capturarlos! Hombre de Negro 1: Pues a por ellos. Los hombres de negro empiezan a perseguirles por la cubierta, mientras Phineas pasa corriendo por la fiesta junto con Twilight. Twilight: ¡Flash! ¡Flash! Phineas: ¡Vuelve aquí! (Se meten por un pasillo y giran a la derecha) ¡Eh! De pronto, aparece una chica. '66º Capítulo' Rose: ¡Eh, un poco más de cuidado! Espera... ¡vosotros! (Empieza a perseguirles) Phineas: ¡Espera, espera! Twilight: ¡¡¡FLASH!!! Rose: (Se pone delante de ellos) Ya es tarde para tu amiguito. (Abre la puerta de un camarote y se ve a Flash atado con espinas de rosa gigantes) ¡Todo el crucero está vigilado! ¿Pensabais que os ibais a escabullir? Twilight: ¡¡¡SÍ!!! (Se transforma en poni, hace un hechizo y libera a Flash de las espinas) ¡¡¡CORRED!!! Phineas: (Ve flotar el localizador bajando unas escaleras) ¡Eh! (Se pone a perseguirlo y Twilight le susurra algo a Flash al oído) Twilight: Uno... Flash: Dos... Los dos: ¡Tres! (Cada uno va volando por un lado) Rose: ¡No tan deprisa! ¡Espinas, atrapadles! (Hace brotar unas espinas de rosa que empiezan a perseguirles) Phineas: (Llega a otro pasillo por unas escaleras) ¡¿Pero a dónde va esta cosa?! ¡Espera! Mientras, en la cubierta: Vanellope: ¿Queréis jugar, patéticos? ¡Pues juguemos! (Saca unas cápsulas) Me las dio Phineas, pueden crear coches de chuches bastante chulos. (Arroja una cápsula al suelo y aparece un coche rojo) ¡A divertirse! ¡¡MONTAOS!! Finn: ¡Ahí no cabemos! PC: (Saca el Rayo Reductor) Oh, sí que cabemos. (Les dispara a todos y se montan en los hombros de Vanellope) Vanellope: (Arranca) ¡Yuuujuuu! (Empieza a conducir deprisa mientras los enemigos les persiguen) Se ve a Phineas correr tras el detector de Manax. Phineas: ¡¡¡¡ARGH!!!! (Se tira al suelo y lo atrapa) ¡Por fin! (Se va corriendo y se topa con Salvador) ¡Tú! ¡¿Dónde está Dan?! '67º Capítulo' Salvador: Sígueme, por supuesto, con tu fragmento. Con que falte uno basta para que no podáis volver a casa. (Le lleva a la cabina del capitán y se ve al capitán atado y amordazado en una silla y a Dan flotando en el techo con unos aros de energía alrededor de él) ¡Pobre Dan! Esos discos de energía le aprietan cada vez más. ¡Parece que terminará ahogándose! Phineas: ¡Déjale en paz! De pronto, entran Flash y Twilight. Flash: ¿Cómo hemos acabado aquí? Twilight: ¡Eso digo yo! Rose: (Entra cansada) ¡Aquí están! (Va a atraparles pero se da cuenta de que son hologramas) ¿Pero cómo...? (Ve a Twilight y a Flash huir por otro pasillo) Oh, ¡vais a ver! Twilight: Ya la hemos despistado... De pronto brota una rosa delante de ellos y de allí sale Rose. Rose: ¡YA ME TENÉIS HARTA! (Saca unas espinas y aprisiona a Twilight) En la cabina: Salvador: ¿Has elegido ya? ¿La vida de tu amigo... o el fragmento? (Se ve cómo los discos aprietan cada vez más a Dan) Dan: ¡No le escuches! ¡Quédate el fragmento! Phineas: (Pensando) ¿Qué hago? En la cubierta: Vanellope: ¡Pringaos! (Se ve a los enemigos tumbados en el suelo dolidos) ¡Ja! PC: ¡¡¡NO MIRES HACIA ATRÁS, VAMOS A....!!! Vanellope mira hacia delante y ve que están apunto de chocarse con la ventana que da al salón de la fiesta. Vanellope: ¡¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHH!!!! (Se rompen los cristales y Vanellope entra al salón) Público: (Impresionados) ¡Oooohh! '68º Capítulo' En el pasillo: Rose: ¡Ya se ha acabado la fiesta! (Flash muerde las espinas para romperlas y empieza a gritar de dolor) Flash: ¡AAAAHHH! (Sigue mordiendo hasta que se rompen) Rose: ¡ARGH! (Vuelve a esconderse en el brote, que desaparece) Flash: ¡Corre! ¡A la cabina del capitán! Los dos llegan a la cabina donde Phineas le entrega el fragmento a Salvador. Dan, Flash y Twilight: ¡NOOO! Salvador: ¡Sí! (Hace que los discos de Dan desaparezcan y hace levitar el fragmento. Entonces, Flash lo coge) ¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOO!!!! (Empieza a perseguirles furioso por los pasillos) Rose: (Brota en la cabina) ¡Ajá! ¿Qué? ¿Hola? Salvador: ¡¡¡VOLVED AQUÍ!!! Vanellope: (Empieza a temblar el techo) ¿Qué...? Oh oh... (Mira la araña de cristal) ¡¡¡¡¡APARTAOOOOOS!!!!! (Empuja a todo el mundo fuera y PC dispara el Rayo Reductor. Todos se vuelven grandes y la araña cae al suelo) Público: ¡Oooohh! (Aparecen Flash, Twilight, Phineas, Dan, Salvador y Rose) Vanellope: ¿Esa quién es? Twilight: ¡Otra malvada! Finn: ¡Largo de aquí, miserable! Rose: ¡YA ME HAN HARTADO ESOS NIÑATOS! (Pone las manos en el suelo y empiezan a brotar del suelo plantas gigantes) Salvador: ¡¿QUÉ HACES, ESTÚPIDA?! ¡¿NO VES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO AGUJEROS EN EL BARCO?! Finn: ¡Todos a los botes salvavidas! (La gente empieza a correr y todos y Dan se montan en un bote mientras el barco se hunde con Salvador y Rose allí) Rose y Salvador: ¡NOOOO! (Se tiran por la borda) '69º Capítulo' Flash: Por fin hemos salido de ese barco del diablo... (Un brillo azul empieza a envolverle) Finn: ¡Bien! ¿Qué ha hecho? Dan: (Mientras el brillo se vuelve un tornado) Algo muy heroico. Flash Sentry ha recuperado el fragmento de Phineas... Twilight: ... ¡Y nos ha salvado a Dan y a mí! ¡Y por eso se merece el cuarto fragmento del Manax! El tornado se centra en su cuello y aparece el fragmento, después de que el brillo se vaya se convierte en humano. Flash: ¡Guau! Phineas: ¡Ya quedan pocos! PC: Sí, debemos tener el doble de cuidado que antes. Flash: ¿Eso de ahí no es tierra? Jake: ¡Sí! ¡A lo mejor es España! Todos: ¡Bien! Llegan a la playa y descubren que es una isla. Finn: Jo, qué mal... PC: Bueno, esto nos servirá como refugio temporal. Finn: Parece que no hay nadie por aquí. Isabella: Será mejor que exploremos un poco. ¡Conseguiré mi insignia de exploración de biomas extremos! Jake: ¡Ouch, me ha picado un mosquito! Isabella: Déjame ver. (Le mira el brazo) Habrá que aplicar algún remedio... ¡Genial, también podré ganar la insignia de preparación de ungüentos caseros! Vanellope: ¿Cuántas insignias hay? Isabella: Más de las que te puedas imaginar. (Phineas le coge el brazo a Jake) Phineas: Oh, oh... Twilight: ¿Qué ocurre? '70º Capítulo' Phineas: Le ha picado un Aedes aegypti, un transmisor de la fiebre amarilla... Una enfermedad mortal. Finn: ¡¿Qué?! Isabella: Oh, no... ¡Hay que preparar una vacuna! Se necesita veneno de ese mosquito y un poco de leche de coco para diluirlo. Finn, PC, Vanellope, intentad coged el veneno, ¡con cuidado! Flash, Twilight y yo iremos a la selva, y vosotros, Phineas y Dan, cuidad de Jake. Busca un refugio por aquí cerca. Todos: ¡A la orden! (Cada uno se va por un lado y empieza a amanecer) Rose: (Sale del agua malhumorada) ¡No veas que bien va tu plan! Salvador: (También sale del agua) Ahórrate el sarcasmo, ¿quieres? Rose: ¡Ya tienen 4 cristales y estoy segura de que el número 5 está por llegar! Son más duros de lo que pensábamos, admítelo. Salvador: ¡No voy a admitir nada! Van a encontrarse con la derrota, y sólo necesito 1 cristal, sólo 1, para lograr mi objetivo. (Ríe y hay fundido en negro hasta que la escena cambia a Flash, Twilight e Isabella en la selva) Twilight: Flash, ¿podrías ver desde arriba si hay alguna palmera? Isabella: Sí, es extraño que no nos hayamos topado con ninguna. Flash se eleva y ve un grupo de palmeras y una hoguera al lado. Flash: Creo que no estamos solos en esta isla... (Señala la hoguera y van hacia ella, ocultándose en los arbustos) Nativos: (Bailando alrededor de la hoguera) Hala, hala, hulu, hulu, hey... hey... Isabella: No entiendo ni papa de lo que dicen estos... Nativo Jefe: Tiki taka tu, taki toka te. Flash: Ni tú ni nadie... Nativo Jefe: (Señalando los arbustos) ¡Asune saa! (Los nativos secuestran a Flash, Twilight e Isabella y les atan a unos postes) Isabella: ¡Twilight, usa tu magia para sacarnos de aquí! '71º Capítulo' Twilight: ¡No funciona! (Los nativos se acercan, se llevan el palo de Flash y lo ponen en horizontal encima de un círculo de piedras) ¡Oye, que estos quieren asarnos! Isabella: A ver si mi insignia de escape me sirve para algo... Con Finn, Vanellope y PC: Finn: (Persiguiendo a un mosquito) ¡Maldito bicho, déjate coger! PC: ¡Estúpido bichejo! ¡Maldita sea...! ¡YA SÉ! (Le dispara con el Rayo Reductor y se hace grande) Vanellope: ¿Es broma? PC: Esto... ¿sí? (El mosquito les ruge en la cara y se van corriendo) Rose: (Entre los arbustos) Y pensar que antes les aplastábamos y ahora les espiamos entre los arbustos... Salvador: Ninguno de los dos tiene su fragmento aún. Vamos con el otro grupo, el de Phineas, Dan y Jake. Rose: De acuerdo. (Desaparecen entre los arbustos) Con Phineas, Dan y Jake: Dan: Phineas, los demás no vuelven y me estoy preocupando. Jake: Me encuentro... mal... Phineas: Tranquilo, vendrán enseguida, Jake tiene 2 horas antes de que empiece a enfermar. Dan: ¿Seguro? Phineas: Sí, esperemos más. Con Finn, PC y Vanellope: PC: ¡Corred! ¡Como os pique os vais al otro barrio enseguida! Finn: ¡PC! ¡El rayo! (PC le tira el rayo y Finn dispara al mosquito haciendolo de su tamaño) Los tres dejan de correr y PC lo mete en un tarro. Vanellope: ¿Tan fácil era? PC: Un momento, ¿véis humo allí? Finn: ¿Un incendio? '72º Capítulo' PC: Vayamos a ver. Con Twilight, Flash e Isabella atados en un poste sobre una hoguera. Isabella: No me creo que vayamos a morir tan cerca de acabar esta aventura. Flash: Hombre, si habláis su idioma raro... Isabella: ¡Tengo un plan! Pero me tengo que arriesgar para que salgáis con vida. Twilight: ¡No! Isabella: ¡Sí! Me soltaré, irán a por mí y vosotros salís volando o corriendo. Flash: Si no hay más remedio... Twilight: Isabella, eres una genial amiga, espero que podamos volver a por tí. Flash: Eso, volveremos sí o sí. Isabella: Gracias amigos. Isabella muerde la cuerda, se suelta esquivando el fuego y empieza a correr. Isabella: ¡Tikis de pacotilla, venid a por mí! Los nativos la persiguen y Twilight corta la cuerda y salen volando de allí. Isabella: (Pega a los nativos) ¡Nunca volváis a tocar a mis amgios! ¡Estupidos! (Sigue pegandolos hasta que deja KO a todos) ¡Solo dejadnos en paz! (Se sube a una palmera y coge un coco) Twilight vuelve a por Isabella y la coge al vuelo. Isabella: Gracias. (Un destello la invade) ¡Sí! Flash: Por salvarnos arriesgandóse, Isabella es la portadora del quinto fragmento. (El destello cesa y solo se ve en su cuello) Twilight: ¡Sí! (El destello se va) ¡Enhorabuena! Flash: ¡Eso! Isabella: Gracias chicos. Aparecen Finn y PC. '73º Capítulo' PC: ¿Estáis bien? (Coge el coco, lo abre y mezcla un poco de su leche con el veneno que hay en un tarro, pero Rose sale de un arbusto y le roba el otro tarro con el mosquito) Rose: ¡Ja! PC: ¡Dame eso, harpía! (Empiezan a forcejear, el tarro cae al suelo y se rompe) ¡NO! (Le pica el mosquito y empieza a sentirse mal) Urgh... (Rose le quita el antídoto) Rose: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! (Flash le quita el tarro volando) Salvador: ¡Eh, tú! (Le quita el tarro a Flash) ¡ES MÍO! (Isabella le quita el tarro y se lo lanza a Finn) Finn: (Ve que Rose se acerca) ¡AH! (Se lo lanza a Twilight, que se clona con un hechizo y se va) Salvador: ¡¿Cuál es la verdadera?! PC: (Saca una pistola de bolas de tenis) ¡¡¡¡TOMA BOLA PISTOLA!!!! (Empieza a disparar a Rose y a Salvador, que caen al suelo) ¡¡¡SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ!!! (Se van corriendo y llegan a la playa con Phineas, Dan y Jake) No puedo correr más... (Se apoya en Finn) Finn: Tranquila, cariño. (Coge el antídoto y se lo da a Jake) Jake: (Rechaza el antídoto) ¿Qué le pasa a PC? PC: (Débil) Bebe, ahora te lo explicamos... Jake: ¡No! ¡Explicádmelo ya! PC: El mosquito me ha picado... Jake: Bébete el antídoto. PC: Jake, no seas tonto... Jake: ¡Que te lo bebas! (PC bebe el antídoto a regañadientes y aparece un brillo azul que envuelve a Jake) PC: ¡Jake ha conseguido su Manax al darme el antídoto en vez de beberlo él! (El brillo cesa y aparece un cristal) Jake: ¡Me siento mucho mejor! PC: Al parecer, el Manax tiene también poderes curativos. Rose: (Sale de la selva con Salvador) ¡¡¡ESTÁN ALLÍ!!! ¡¡¡Y TIENEN OTRO CRISTAL!!! '74º Capítulo' Salvador: Llamaré a Googax. (Sopla un silbato y aparece Googax) Googax: ¿Sí, amo? Salvador: Cógelos. Phineas: ¡Rápido, Vanellope, usa mis cápsulas! Vanellope: ¡Número 8, coche subacuático! (La tira al agua y aparece un submarino) ¡Subid! (Todos suben y Vanellope arranca con unas hélices) Isabella: Este trasto es muy viejo, podría romperse. Finn: No creo, es resistente como el hierro del que esta hecho. Twilight: Me da un mal presentimiento que esto vaya bien de momento. (Se acerca a la ventana) Rose: (Desde fuera) ¡No escaparéis! Twilight: ¡Dale al acelerador Phineas! ¡RÁPIDO! Phineas: ¡Ya vamos a tope! Flash: Nos pisan los talones. Hay que encontrar una forma de ir mas rápido o acabarán por cogernos. PC: Tengo una idea. Phineas ven, Vanellope al volante. (PC le cuenta el plan a Phineas) PC: ¿Sabes como hacer un proyector de hologramas? Phineas: Si, tengo uno de bolsillo. PC: ¡Genial! Phineas: Ya pillo tu idea, un señuelo para despistar a los telenoveleros pringados. Phineas activa la maquina y mientras se completa la simulación los verdaderos se esconden trás unas rocas. Rose: ¡Ahí estan! Será facil cogerlos ahora que van lentos. Salvador: ¡Tu pisa el pedal! '75º Capítulo' Siguen el submarino incorrecto pero cada vez va mas rápido, cuando se alejan, los demas salen. Phineas: Genial tu idea PC. PC: Sin tí no habria funcionado. Isabella y Finn: Sí, vale. El submarino llega a la costa. Finn: ¿Donde estamos? Isabella: Creo que en las costas de Cádiz. Vanellope: ¿Y a cuánta distancia esta de Madrid? Isabella: No muy lejos... Flash: Eso me suena a lejos. Dan: Chicos, si alquilamos una caravana iremos mejor. Twilight: ¿Y donde se alquila eso? Dan: Por suerte tengo un amigo que vive por aqui y tenia un concesionario. Jake: ¡Vamos! Cuando ya tienen la caravana emprenden el viaje. Finn: ¡Que grande es esto! Dan: Si, mi amigo Michael nos ha dejado su mejor caravana a un precio moderable, 500€. Jake: Pues es la mejor Dan. Flash: ¡Yo conduzco! Vanellope: Vale. Yo ya estoy cansada... Twilight: Duerme un rato amiga, y Phineas y PC, habeis trabajado mucho. Phineas: Sí. Isabella: Si... Bueno sigamos. '76º Capítulo' A mitad del camino... Isabella: Nos estamos quedando sin gasolina, paremos, alli veo una gasolinera, al lado del... Todos: ¡BARRANCO! Finn: Bajemos todos. Twilight: Chicos despertad, salid un momento. Vanellope: Vale... PC va cerca del barranco. Finn: Cuidado, cari. PC: Tranqui Finn, no soy estúpida. Salvador aparece detrás de ellos. Salvador: Adiós, ¡enanos! PC: ¿Finn? Finn: Estoy aquí. Flash: ¡Chicos! Todos cogen el brazo de Finn para ayudarle pero este se está soltando de PC. Finn: ¡PC! PC: Finny, sálvate tú... Finn: ¡No! PC: Adiós, Finn. PC le suelta la mano. Finn: ¡NOOO! Todos lloran hasta que Isabella los hace parar haciendoles mirar al fondo del barranco. Flash: ¡El Manax! Twilight: Voy a por ella. Flash: Yo te ayudo. Los dos la recogen y la llevan con los demas. Finn: Chicly vuelve...(Le da un beso en la frente) PC se despierta. PC: ¿Eh? Mi... Mi manax. ¿Pero como? Jake: Tu heroicidad al sacrificarte por salvar a Finn. PC: Lo cuidare con todas mis fuerzas. Dan les avisa deade lejos. Dan: Ya esta todo, volved. Todos: ¡Sii! '77º Capitulo' Todos emprenden el viaje de nuevo. Dan: Ya tenemos 7 fragmentos del Manax, uno mas y podreis volver a casa. Vanellope: Si, pero aun falta uno, y en cualquier momento el tio ese de la telenovela podria atacar de nuevo. Flash: Debemos encontrarlo cuanto antes y volver a nuestras respectivas... (Carraspea) ...Series. Dan: Chicos, debo decir que ha sido un placer conoceros, yo desde niño era muy fan de vuestras series y ahora lo soy aun mas. Finn: No te olvidaremos Dan. Twilight: Emm... chicos, tenemos un problema. PC: ¿Que pasa Twi? Twilight: Investigue un poco lo de la desaparicion de nuestras series en la televisión y... si no volvemos pronto... ¡Todo desaparecera! Todos: ¿¡Que!? Twilight: Si, nuestros amigos... Phineas: ...nuestros inventos... Vanellope: ...nuestra vida... Finn: ...y nuestras aventuras... Flash: ...todos desaparecidos. Dan: ¡No os deprimais chicos! Recordad que hemos llegado hasta aqui, que no nos podemos deprimir ahora, debemos seguir nuestro camino y encontrar el ultimo fragmento de Manax para que volvais a casa con vuestros amigos, vuestros inventos, vida y aventuras para siempre. Isabella: Oh, gracias Dan, eres un buen amigo. Personajes Principales *Finn *Princesa Chicle *Jake *Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony) *Flash Sentry (My Little Pony) *Phineas (Phineas y Ferb) *Isabella (Phineas y Ferb) *Vanellope (Rompe Ralph) *Dan Menores *Mordecai (Historias Corrientes) *Margaret (Historias Corrientes) *Gumball (El Asombroso Mundo de Gumball) *Darwin (El Asombroso Mundo de Gumball) *Penny (El Asombroso Mundo de Gumball) Curiosidades *Es la primera Película oficial de la Wiki, y además tiene lugar en el mundo real. *Es anunciada por primera vez en el episodio de la 2º Temporada Cárcel, cuando PC se encuentra al Mayordomo Menta en el pasillo (Primera vez que se menciona) *Su segundo anuncio tiene lugar en El Milagro de Invierno. Categoría:Películas Categoría:Fan-Fic Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Wiki PC x Finn & Finnceline: La Película